When I Get You Alone
by m.hae
Summary: Arizona and Callie are roommates who are madly in love with each other. What happens when they take in a friend or when an unexpected baby comes along? Warning: Immaculate conception reference
1. Somewhere Only We Know

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything obviously belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC**

**AN: This is my first time writing a fanfic let alone one with smut, so I hope it works out well ^^"**

**Just a warning though, I'm a bit of a science nerd so there might be parts about immaculate conception or stuff like test tube babies/genetic engineering.**

**Do remember that I am in no way insulting anything or anyone in particular and that I am just trying to tell a good story.**

**Oh yeah, this is also not beta'd by anyone. If anyone would like to that'd be great.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 1: Somewhere only we know

[Callie's POV]

I sit at my computer desk, writing away at a report that should have been done yesterday. It is a Sunday night and usually I'm out. But not today, I'm stuck here finishing my report.

This is partially my fault of course; it had not crossed my mind that maybe a Criminal Minds marathon with my roommate Arizona was a bad idea.

I look at the clock on my table; it reads 1:02 AM. I groan as I turn my gaze back to the screen before me.

"…_and it is well known that fetus' brains bathed in serotonin during the second trimesters are more likely to become serial killers since they require…_"

I close my eyes and let my fingers dance across the keys, not caring about the content anymore. I hit save and print the paper. Turning off my computer, I sit and cradle my head with the palm of my hand.

The door to the dormitory opens, letting light slowly pool in. A blonde head pokes in and soon a person staggers in. The scent of alcohol wavers in as well. I don't bother turning because I know that it's Arizona.

Truth is… I've had the biggest crush on Arizona for the longest time. We have a certain agreement as roommates, we can have people over and the other cannot say anything or judge. She brings home a different girl home every other month essentially.

I snap back to reality as I feel arms wrap around my shoulders and a face pressing against mine.

"Hey buddy," I call out jokingly.

"…Mmm… you smell nice," she says as she breathes in.

Seeing that she is clearly intoxicated, I play along with the playful flirty banter.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you taste nicer," I whisper into her ear.

Her eyes light up, and instantly it is as if she just drank 3 cups of coffee. "Yup! Cause I'm awesome, and you know, badass."

I feel a grin creep in and I can't help but break out laughing.

"Yes, why yes you are," I say as I pull her into a big bear hug, "my little badass rockstar roommate."

She leans into the hug as she feels the effect of alcohol sinking in again. I pick her up and walk over to our room. Placing Arizona in her bed, I try to pull the covers over her. As I do so she pulls on my arm and I stumble onto her bed.

I look to her face and notice a devilish smile on her face as she says, "Why hi there…"

"Hi," I manage with a small smile.

She pulls me in and tries to place a kiss on my lips, but missed and instead left a sloppy trail on my cheek.

"Oopsies," she giggles.

Platonic kisses between us are normal, they happen often. Sometimes things even get a bit out of hand when one of us gets upset.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as she continues her attempts at kissing me. I push her down and hold her there so she stops.

She nods as tears roll down her cheeks and at the sight of that I pull her into my arms, placing her head against my chest.

As she sobs, I sing softly, hoping to lull her to sleep.

_I wish I could tell you_

_I wish that I knew how_

_I wish I had the courage_

_To say I love you_

_Oh baby I'm so sorry_

_Can you please- please forgive me…_

_I just want you to be by my side_

_So I can feel your heartbeat against mine…_

My voice trails off as I hear her breathing levels off, indicating that she has fallen asleep. I prop myself up to get off her bed, but I feel her arms tighten against my waist.

"Callie…" Arizona mumbles into my chest, "I love you…"

"…_I love you too._"

**AN: So, should I continue? Or should I just go back to the drawing board?**


	2. See You Go

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, everything obviously belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, I would reply to them all, but I'm still trying to figure this site out (heh, I'm kind of stupid with stuff like this)! But you all made me feel pretty awesome. Another short chapter for now but I promise I'll try to write longer ones. The song that Callie is dancing to is See You Go by 3OH!3, I've had that song stuck in my head for a week now.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: See You Go

[General POV]

Arizona wakes up to a sharp pain ringing through her head. Barely recalling last night, she rolls over and clutches her head.

Something in the kitchen crashes onto the floor with a bang.

"Ugh!" she cries out as she closes her eyes.

Strobe lights flash through her head, remnants of last night replay again. Girls grinding up against her on the dance floor, seeing her girlfriend, no, ex-girlfriend make out with the bar tender…everything was too much for her.

Finally the smell of eggs willing her out of bed, she stumbles toward the kitchen.

The scene she sees brings a smile to her face. She sees her roommate Callie dancing to 3OH!3 while standing in front of the stove with a spatula in hand.

Arizona clutches her heart, Callie means a lot to her. She loves Callie so much, but she did not know how to tell her. Arizona knows there's someone on Callie's mind, but she doesn't know who it is.

She wonders who this lucky person is to have won Callie's heart. She has to tell her today. Today is the day.

She tiptoes up to Callie and wraps her arms around Callie's waist. Taking in a deep breath she prepares herself.

Surprised, by the sudden warmth of another body, Callie steps back. "Oh!"

Callie leans over to turn off the stove and removes the pan. She tries to turn over, but Arizona stops her.

"Don't say anything. I have something to say."

Callie nods silently.

"I love you, I've always loved you. I bring random girls home for sex because I couldn't keep my mind off you and I want you so badly but I didn't want our friendship to become awkward when I told you and…" she says in one breath.

Callie turns around and holds Arizona in her arms.

"…I love you too…you know that right?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Well then, I'm going to tell you now. I fell in love with you the day I met you. But enough for that, how about you sit down and eat while I make some coffee?"

"Okay."

As Callie makes the coffee, Arizona thinks about what has just happened as she eats the breakfast prepared. The flavor melts in her mouth and she moans out in satisfaction.

Callie sits down in front of her and places down their beverages.

"What's with the big grin on your face?" Callie asks with a look of confusion.

"Well let's see. My roommate is an awesome cook. This breakfast is awesome. And I just told this really awesome person that I have a crush on them. So my day is pretty awesome."

They finish their meal and Callie looks into Arizona's eyes. "Want to continue that conversation from this morning?"

"Yes."

"Well, we have all morning, it's not like we have class today."

"Mhm… I was wondering where we are going with this…"

Callie takes Arizona's hand into her own. "I want what you want."

Arizona licks her lips and looks down at her empty plate. "What I want right now…"she says under her breath, "…is…"

"…is?"

"I want to fuck you so badly."

[Callie's POV]

I blush and start stuttering at her words. I feel my temperature rising and my heart beating so fast out of my chest.

Arizona pulls me into a searing kiss and I practically melt in her arms as she drags me to our bed room.

The bedroom door closes behind us with a click and Arizona does not waste a moment's time. Lifting my shirt over my head, she holds my hands over my head with one of her hands. Her other hand roams my body, touching my skin gingerly. She kisses my neck, sucking hard at my skin, determined to leave a mark to show everyone that I'm hers.

She unbuttons my jeans and slips her hand in.

"You're so wet…" she says.

I moan as she says that and lean in to kiss her, but then suddenly there is a loud slam at our door.

"Shit!" I scramble to find my clothes and slip them back on as our bedroom door swings open. Lucy bursts in out of breath.

"Guys!" she shouts.

"Oh…Uh, hi Lucy," Arizona says.

"Sorry for bursting in randomly, but I have to ask you guys something."

She looks at us with questioning eyes, scanning me up and down.

My jeans are still unbuttoned.

"Uhm…did I interrupt something?"

I quickly notice this and do up my pants. "No, sorry, I was just trying to pick something to wear and Arizona came in to help me."

"Ah, well okay. So thing is I was wondering if you guys would take me in for this semester. I was evicted out of my apartment."

"What happened this time…?" Arizona asks, narrowing her eyes.

"No! It wasn't me…It was Alex!"

"Of course you can stay here," I say without hesitation, but Arizona stares at my jeans and pouts. Noticing this, I give a small chuckle.

"Cool! So will I be bunking with you or you?" Lucy asks as she gestures to us.

Arizona's eyes light up instantly, her brows furrowing. "No!"

Lucy and I give her a puzzled look.

She blushes and smiles meekly, "I mean…you know… you're the guest, if anything we should share the tiny bed and you should get your own."

**AN: I picked Lucy mostly because of Alex and Arizona's brother/sister relationship though I don't really have a plan for that yet. We'll see how things go with that I guess. Again, you reviews are my motivation to keep writing! =)**


	3. Trust Me

**AN: There's going to be a brief Lucy interruption, but as promised this should be the last one for a while. The song Callie sings is If I Was You by Far East Movement.  
>This chapter isn't crucial for the story, but the idea of this chapter is crucial so if you don't like a lot of smut then you can skip this chapter. (Just keep in mind that this will lead to Arizona's situation later on).<strong>

Okay, that was kind of vague, but …Enjoy! XD

Chapter 3: Trust Me

[Callie's POV]

I step into the shower, letting the warm water beat down on me. It's 6:00 AM and class starts in about 2 hours, but since there 3 women in this dorm…I figure that I should probably get a head start in my day.

As I become attuned to the temperature water, I start singing.

"_I bet you hop under the covers and play with yourself_

_'Cause I would, if I was you_

_I bet you stand up in the mirror and stare at yourself_

_'Cause I would, if I was you_

_If I was you, girl_

_It be me and you, girl_

_Would be no question, teach you lessons in my room, girl_"

I don't hear the shower door slide open and my eyes dart open as I feel a wet body press into mine.

"Good morning," Arizona says in a quiet giggle.

I turn and see her completely naked. Her skin a velvety white, I let my eyes drink in every inch of her. Unable to stop myself, I grin as I eye her up and down.

"Very good morning to you too," I say, my eyes finally settling on her chest.

Arizona frowns, then she laughs, "Hey, my eyes are up here!"

She brings her hand to my chin and pulls me in for a chaste kiss.

"Yup, and I just love staring into your blue eyes," I murmur against her lips.

"I think you love doing more than just that," she replies with a smirk.

I pull my hand behind her waist and tug her closer. Planting kisses down her neck, I laugh as she backs me into the tiled walls.

The bathroom door opens and we both stare at the person standing there.

"Oh God!" Lucy turns to leave and shuts the door abruptly.

"You see…this is why I wanted to say no…" Arizona starts.

Despite her frustration, I have the biggest smile on my face. "She's Alex's girlfriend…cut her some slack."

"Why do I have to cut her some slack?" Arizona says with a very child-like tantrum brewing, "She should cut me some slack and let me fuck you."

"Hah, you're adorable," I lean in and give her a quick kiss before turning off the shower. With a mischievous smirk I add, "I'm gonna go start breakfast, just come out when you're ready… I know you might take a while."

"Ugh…Really? Callie! Come back here and finish what you started…" Her voice trails off as I close the door.

I see Lucy sitting at the breakfast bar with a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee.

"Luce, that's my mug," I say to her casually.

She groans with frustration, "I'm sorry! There's so much I don't know…I feel like I'm intruding on your life…"

I place my hand on her shoulder as I take another coffee mug out of a cupboard.

"It's okay…Don't worry about it. We love having you here."

"Are you sure? This morning…I'm so sorry, I'll knock next time."

"Hey, we were having a shower party and forgot to invite you, I'm sorry," I joke to her.

Lucy stares at me wide-eyed and suddenly we both burst out laughing. Arizona walks out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her head.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Lucy and I answer in unison.

Awkward silence fills the air as Arizona makes herself coffee. Arizona is open about her sex life and all, but never opened to the point where she is seen or heard by others. Callie has made it so hard for her to resist any opportunity for sex that arises.

"Well," Lucy starts, "I'm going to head out and meet Alex before class…So uhm, you can finish what you were uhm…doing…bye!"

She dashes out the door before either of us could say anything.

"So," Arizona says as she takes hold of the hoodie I am wearing and kisses me. She slides it off and tugs at the graphic tee I have on under it, "Shall we continue?"

I smile and say playfully to her, "But I just got dressed…and we have class soon!"

She leans in and nibbles on my ear, "I don't think anyone would care if we're a bit late."

"Oh, I guess you're right," I say as she plants kisses down my neck.

"Mhm, I'm always right," she says between her kisses, "And awesome, don't forget that."

Arizona wraps her arms around my neck and slowly backs into the breakfast bar, leading me along. I push her so she's sitting on the counter of it and she wraps her legs around me. Pressing myself against her as I lean in to kiss her, I slowly unbutton the blouse she's wearing.

That isn't very difficult, seeing as there is a tank top underneath so the blouse is only half-done up anyway.

I pull the shirt out from her jeans and let my hands wander underneath it. Arizona mumbles something incoherent between our kisses; she seems lost in our own world.

My hands, running up and down her back, settle against her bra. I start tracing lazy circles, but Arizona speaks again, this time trying her best to enunciate through her shallow breathing.

"…take it off…"

I give her a big mischievous smile and defiantly I tell her no. She opens her eyes, which are darkened with lust.

I never thought that a single word can turn her on that immensely.

But I undo her bra and I push it up under the tank top. I trail my kisses to her chest and take one of her breasts in my mouth, still keeping the tank top between her and me. She arches her back and tries to press against me for more contact, but with my right hand at her waist, I push her back down. My other hand gently kneading her other breast, as my tongue swirled around the other nipple.

Her hands grasp at mine to stop my motion and urge me to go lower. I unbutton her jeans and slip my hand in, wasting no time lingering around. I kiss my way back up to her lips, and then kissed my way to her ear, gently nibbling on it. As I push my fingers into her, I thrust my tongue into her ear at the same rhythm, eliciting a deep moan from her.

She wraps her leg tighter around me as she comes unwound, I slow my pace, but I don't stop completely. I've decided that with all the interruptions we've had lately…I'm going to rock her world today.

I slow down to a pace that is almost unbearable. Arizona pushes herself against me, hoping that I will take the cue and quicken the pace. When I pretend to not notice, I can feel her frustration bottling up.

"Callie…" she manages to say, "Please, I need to feel more of you."

"What is it that you want?" I tease her, "Tell me."

She turns her head to the side. Blushing hard, she whispers into my ear, "Deeper."

"Huh, what about it?" I say as I continue my act.

"I want you deeper, inside of me," she finally cries out in frustration, "I want you touching me. I can't resist it when you're near. I want to feel your skin against mine always."

Hearing the latter half of her frustrated statement, I realize that Arizona means a lot more to me than just someone that you sleep with. No, she's my best friend, but not only that…I feel like she could be my soulmate. Some people fall in love with others' soulmates, I guess I'm lucky to be in love with my own.

As she rides out from her high, I pull my hand out of her jeans and hold her against me. With my new revelation I place my head against her chest so I can hear her heart beat. She places her hand on my chest as I do so.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I can feel your heartbeat."

"Funny," I say to her, "I can feel yours too."

_Cause my heart beats for you._

**AN: Sorry, I didn't want their first time to be at the breakfast bar, but that's how things turned out. XD**


	4. Over My Head

**AN: This will be the last chapter I put up this week. Hopefully -fingers crossed- the next chapter won't be as disappointing as this one. Well, I found this chapter to be short and painfully boring to write, but I needed to segue into the whole Immaculate Conception thing and kind of repair Lucy/Arizona's relationship.**

**But yeah, reviews will definitely help me write faster plus you guys can suggest ideas that you want worked into the story.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Over My Head

[General POV]

It's been about a month since Lucy moved in with Arizona and Callie. Things started out pretty hectic. With Arizona and Callie being absurdly loud at times, and Lucy's inappropriate timing, there is always frustration lingering around their dorm. But after a month or so, everything sort of fell into place, despite all that is going on.

After the shower incident, Lucy and Callie bond instantly, and they become the best of friends. Though Arizona still resents Lucy slightly for always accidentally walking in on her and Callie, she finds that the young blonde has grown on her as well. And she can always count on waking up with a smile knowing that there's someone in their dorm to talk to when Callie is out.

Today however, it is a wave of nausea that wakes Arizona. Unable to contain the nausea, she runs into the bathroom. Not caring who is occupying it at the moment, she bursts in and throws up in the toilet. A blonde head peeks out of the shower to look at her.

"Arizona," Lucy asks, "Are you okay?"

She reaches for a towel and as she steps out of the shower she pulls the towel around her. Walking over to Arizona's side, she pulls the older blonde's hair back and rubs her back.

"Do you need me to get Callie from her Psych class?"

Arizona shakes her head, but turns to look into Lucy's eyes. Her frustration is evident.

"Lucy…I've missed my period."

After Lucy set Arizona down on the couch she goes to their room to get dressed. Seeing that Arizona desperately needed someone to be with her, Lucy hurriedly pulls on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. She walks out to the kitchen, giving a reassuring smile to Arizona the whole time.

She pulls out two mugs and fills them with hot coffee. Walking over to the couch, she places them on the table in front of Arizona. Lucy sits down on the couch and scoots closer to Arizona.

"So, would you like to talk about it?" Lucy asks.

Arizona nods and whimpers, "This has never happened before…"

There is a pink elephant in the room, a question that both seem to have tried to avoid. But Lucy musters the courage and asks Arizona, "Do you think you're pregnant?"

Tears fall down Arizona's cheeks, "Callie's going to think I cheated on her, I never did. I've never even been with a man."

The younger blonde frowns, "Callie won't think that, but we'll tell her after we confirmed it. We can explain it to her that you've been faithful to her. She'll understand."

Lucy, who is currently studying obstetrics, suddenly recalls something from her textbooks. She turns to look at Arizona with wide eyes, but her brows furrowed with confusion.

"What is it?" Arizona asks, wiping tears from her face.

The younger blonde looks away, "Well I read this thing…"

"And?"

"What if it was an immaculate conception?"

"That's not possible. I mean it is, according to the Bible, but I mean…I'm no Virgin Mary!" Arizona is in hysterics by now.

"No, no," Lucy calms her, "I mean it is possible, in theory. It is said that an ovum may duplicate its chromosome count or fuse with another ovum and undergo mitosis when a woman is sexually stimulated. Like…_very_ stimulated… Though the percentage is really low, apparently like around 0.001% of the time so it might as well be impossible."

Arizona's eyes light up. "You believe me?"

Taking Arizona's hand in her own, Lucy nods and says, "Yes. Now let's get you changed and we'll go visit a doctor."

[Callie's POV]

"Okay, so the lesson is ending here. Please read chapter 17 of your textbook and do the assignments on the website for next week."

"Yes Professor Reid," we all answer in unison.

As students file out, I gather my things and reach into my bag to check on my cellphone. My friends smile to me before they leave. I acknowledge their gesture with a smile and a wave. I sling my bag over my shoulder and flip through my phone. It seems that I have received a text.

_From Lucy:_

_ Callie, I have something important to tell you. Come to Dr. Bailey's clinic in downtown after class._

A lump rises to my throat as I read this and quickly dash out of the class. Sprinting through the campus I jump into my car. Setting my GPS to Dr. Bailey's clinic, I start driving.

The sky suddenly darkens and rain pours out as I'm driving in the streets of Seattle. I can't help but to try to shake the ominous feeling creeping in. What was going on? Is Lucy okay? Or …is Arizona okay?

**AN: I really disliked Callie's POV, but it is needed for the next chapter. See you then!**


	5. All At Once

**AN: I just can't stay away from this one. It's kind of putting me behind other things that I should be working on. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they are all greatly appreciated! **

**Also, I am not a med student yet, there is some sciencey-hormone stuff that I probably get wrong. **

**But, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: All At Once

[Arizona's POV]

Dr. Bailey's waiting room is quiet, but strangely there is a hum of energy. I'm not too sure where it is coming from though.

Lucy is talking to the receptionist right now, asking her to squeeze me into Dr. Bailey's tight schedule. I can see a heated discussion between her and the receptionist, but I can't make out their words.

An idle mind causes idle thoughts. In my head, I imagine what they are saying to each other.

_"Hi, I am a friend of Dr. Miranda Bailey. I have a friend who needs to see her right away." _

_ The receptionist would then say, "Well, take a look around, everyone here needs to see Dr. Bailey. You're going to have to make an appointment and come back another day."_

_ "You don't get it," Lucy would say, "I think my friend is pregnant, but she's a virgin." _

_ Hearing this, the receptionist would laugh, "Hah, you're a funny girl. Virgin? That blonde? How old is she? 22? Yeah right. Sure…"_

"…How far along are you?" a soft voice speaks to me.

Still wrapped around my fantasy, I completely ignore the question until I feel a hand on my shoulder pulling me back to reality.

I turn to look at the woman beside me. She's in her late 30's with dark brown hair and a genial smile. The faint wrinkles about her eyes when she smiles are rather comforting. I look to her stomach and see that it is quite large; I am surprised that I had not noticed it earlier. She looks beautiful though, she's practically glowing.

"I'm not too sure…" I stammer.

The woman frowns a bit and takes my hand into her own. "Where's the father?"

Shifting slightly at the awkward question I tell her, "There isn't one."

"You poor thing!" the woman huffs, but then she sees Lucy approaching me. "Oh, is this your partner then?"

Lucy gives me a puzzled look and I shake my head. "No she isn't. She's just a very good friend who's here for me."

Lucy leans in and whispers into my ear, "Bailey is really eager to see you so we're going in now okay?"

I nod my head and excuse Lucy and myself from my new acquaintance.

"Hope everything works out for you dear."

"_Thank you_," I say to her in my head, not having the courage to say it out loud.

The room is white, sterile, and even scary. I can practically feel my heart beating out my chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ This isn't how I imagined I would be in the office of an OB. I imagined myself a few years from now, interned at a hospital with perhaps an OB. I never imagined being pregnant, let alone being a mother.

But here I am. Fate has handed me another curve ball.

"_No,_" I tell myself, "_Maybe it's just a false positive._"

Sensing my nervousness, Lucy gives my hand a quick squeeze. Just as she does so, a short woman of a dark complexion walks in. Her short hair bobs as she strides into the room with confidence and sits in front of me.

"Fields," she says acknowledging Lucy.

She puts on her glasses and gives me a stern look. Picking up my papers she says, "Okay, Miss Robbins right?"

I nod meekly, still afraid to speak.

Dr. Bailey laughs at the sight of this. "You do know that I'm not going to eat you if you speak? Just don't talk to me about your personal life. I don't need to know details about that."

Again, I nod.

"Okay then, well I'm going to take a Beta hCG test. hCG stands for human chorionic gonadotrophin which is a hormone produced during pregnancy. If you score over a 5 then we can assume that you are pregnant at the moment."

She pulls out a large syringe and needle. I roll up my sleeve for her. Snapping a thick rubber band around my arm she inserts the needle and draws blood.

"Alright then, now I'm going to have to ask you to go change into a gown so I can examine your hymen. It's not that I don't believe your story, it's just to be on the safe side of things."

Looking to Lucy, she nods and Lucy lets go of my hand and stands outside in the waiting room.

"Whenever you're ready," Dr. Bailey says.

[Callie's POV]

I stand in front of the elevator praying for it to hurry. I can hear it pinging at each floor but never reaching this floor.

"_Come on…hurry up damn it!_"

After what feels like hours, I decide to take the stairs. Those steel doors before me just won't cooperate with me today. And seeing as I already ran here, I might as well run up the stairs as well right?

It makes complete logic sense in my head then. But then again, my heart is where my head's supposed to be lately.

I push open the door leading to the narrow staircase around the back. I look up the spiral path and realize that there's quite a way to go. The flickering fluorescent light set in a cage isn't helping with my upset mind.

Obviously I'm thinking of the worst possible situations right now.

But there is no time to think, and with that I start running up the stairs. Though I'm tired from all the running and fear, I keep running up these stairs with this in mind: "_Lucy or Arizona needs me. I need to be there for them._"

Finally reaching the destined floor, I rush to Dr. Bailey's office.

Swinging open the door, I burst in frantic. I see Lucy though.

My mind completely forgets about my composure. "Lucy! What happened? Are you okay? Why are you here?"

I must look like a mad person because suddenly, after my outburst, I sense the eyes of everyone in the room on me. Flustered, I turn around and give a quick bow of apology to everyone. Walking over to Lucy now, I give her a questioning look and she reciprocates with a look that I cannot understand.

And that's saying something, considering I'm studying how to read people.

Not changing my expression, I say to her, "Hey, you called me over. You have to tell me what's going on."

"Well, uh…"

My eyes must have flashed with anger and frustration because suddenly the younger blonde looks quite frightened.

"I'm sorry," I say to her, my expression softening, "I didn't mean to get angry at you. Is Arizona okay then?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine, but…" she starts, "Please believe her no matter what okay? That's all she needs to get through this."

My confusion grows even more with this statement. What does Lucy mean by 'that's all she needs to get through this'? What is this? I trust Arizona with everything, why wouldn't I believe her?

Still lost in my own thoughts, I mechanically nod.

"Callie, she's pregnant," Lucy says bluntly, barely a whisper.

"_Pregnant? How did this happen?_" I say to myself.

Still trying to take everything in, I don't reply to her. Instead I ask if I can go see Arizona. Lucy shakes her head sadly as the examination isn't over and gestures to a seat in the waiting room.

Taking the seat that Lucy gestured to earlier, I pick up a magazine and flip through it nervously, not really reading it at all.

"I'm going to assume that you're with that blonde girl in the examination room."

I turn to the source of the voice. The older woman lifts her head from the magazine she is reading and removes her reading glasses.

Dumbfounded, I nod, unable to speak.

"Well, you look like a very lovely lady and I'm sure she will be okay with someone like you. I mean, half the husbands here don't even show up for appointments like these, let alone burst in asking if their wife is okay."

"…I didn't know she was here until my friend told me."

The older brunette gives a concerning frown, clearly the thought that jumped to her mind is that this baby, if there is one, is definitely unplanned. And of course, the only explanation for an unplanned baby in a homosexual relationship is that someone cheated.

"I'm sure it isn't what you and I think it is," she says as if reading my thoughts.

When she doesn't get an answer from me, she places her hand on my shoulder, "It'll be okay. I believe in miracles. Do you?"

Lucy, after talking to the receptionist, gestures for me to follow her into the examination room.

Before leaving, I turn to the woman I was talking to. "I'm not quite sure."


	6. Our Kind of Love

**AN: Okay, I'm trying my best to write longer chapters, but school is getting into my way lately. Forgive me for now, once summer hits I promise much longer chapters. Or I might just upload two chapters at a time if that's better. I just like the ending on certain chapters, but then it makes the chapter too short. Hm…problems, problems. **

**Thanks for the reviews and criticism though!  
>Enjoy,<strong>

Chapter 6: Our Kind of Love

[General POV]

"Take a seat," Dr. Bailey says to Callie and Lucy as she points to the empty seats beside her. Arizona sits on the examination bench, fully clothed now, her head hanging down with what one can perceive as shame. But she has nothing to be ashamed of, this was purely an accident.

A miracle some might even call it.

Callie can see Arizona's nervousness by how she ran her fingers up and down the side of her jeans, raking her nails along. If she wasn't wearing jeans, Callie is pretty sure that there would be deep gashes by the end of this appointment. The stillness of the room emphasizes how serious their situation is.

"Oh stop that!" The three younger women's head jerk upwards and look at the short woman who has just yelled at them.

Arizona opens her mouth to speak, possibly to explain to Callie what has happen, possibly to plea for her trust. Dr. Bailey waves her hand in front of Arizona and clamps her hand in front of her, imitating a zipper.

"I said shush girl."

Callie's defensive attitude for Arizona kicks in.

"Hey you can't –" she starts.

"I said shush! Can't what?" she reels toward Callie, and Callie shrinks back. With many hand motions, Dr. Bailey draws and exasperated breath.

"What we have here today is a miracle. And I for one would like to stand within this miraculous moment without you little school girls getting all upset because _you_," she points to Callie as she says so, "Think your girlfriend or whatever you two are is cheating on you! Understand?"

Callie nods and answers, "Yes ma'am."

Like a kid in a candy store, the doctor smiles. "So, I've checked your blood test, you scored above a 5. Which means…" she draws another deep breath, "You're pregnant, at the moment anyway. We'll have to confirm with another hCG test 48 hours later to make sure you don't miscarry."

Callie and Arizona both bury their faces in their hands as if it is a planned reaction for the both of them. Dr. Bailey looks at this and laughs.

"Wow, you two really are made for each other aren't you? Anyway, I also confirmed that Arizona is in fact a virgin, meaning that this is a virgin conception, or as we call it in the Bible…An Immaculate Conception."

Callie looks up, but Arizona's head is still buried in her hands. With her head shaking, everyone hears her mumbling, "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This can't be real. This is like those fantasies you have of Callie. This can't be real. Come on Arizona, wake up. Wake up."

Hearing that part, Lucy laughs and Dr. Bailey shakes her head. Callie blushes, but forces herself to walk up to Arizona. Pushing herself up onto the examination bench, she wraps her arm around Arizona. Arizona, finally snapping back to reality, looks at Callie with tearful eyes.

"Pinch me, tell me this isn't happening," she pleas.

Callie chuckles and says, "It's happening alright…"

Arizona hits her lightly on the shoulder, "It's not funny!"

Despite the push, Callie enfolds Arizona in her arms once more. She beams and says to her, "We're having a baby. It's pretty funny."

As Callie presses a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips, Arizona bursts out laughing.

"It is pretty funny, imagine me," she says pointing to herself, "A mother."

It is Lucy that speaks up now, it seems that she was filming this moment with her cellphone. Placing it down now she says with a giggle, "Way to kill the moment Arizona."

As the group gets up to leave, Dr. Bailey stops her at the door.

"What is it Bailey?" Lucy asks.

"Well, I need to tell you guys something before you leave. First off, I have notified my chief about this miracle. Also, there may be slight deviations for this pregnancy from regular ones, so don't be surprised, but always contact me when problems arise. And uhm, we'll have to have another appoint for sure when you're about 3 months along. Now go make an appointment for 2 months to this day. That is all."

Lucy punches the doctor playfully on the shoulder, "Oh Bailey, you're always the funny one. Always at where the party is at eh?"

"Fields!"

The three young women run out of the examination giggling before Dr. Bailey could unleash her wrath on Lucy. Out of the corner of her eye Callie notices the woman from earlier smiling at her. Callie reciprocates the smile and takes Arizona's hand as they walk out of the clinic.

The group walks up to the elevator and Callie laughs at her little incident earlier on when the doors open. Arizona and Lucy give each other a confused look as they all step into the elevator. Finally Arizona asks, "Callie, what's so funny?"

"Nothing really," Callie grins, "Just thinking of how awesome you two are."

Lucy butts in between the two and says, "Oh yeah, I know I am. I also know that you two love me a lot and want me to spend the day with you…"

Hearing this, Arizona jokingly rolls her eyes and laughs.

"…But I promised to meet up with Alex. I'll tell him that you two said hi!" she shouts the latter half as she walks away.

The wind is gently blowing outside, the storm has calmed along with Callie's emotions. Running her hand through her hair, she embraces this moment with Arizona. This moment of completeness that is.

The two of them walk hand in hand through the park.

"What are you thinking about Callie?" Arizona asks, keeping her attention fixated on the path in front of them.

Stopping in her track, Callie turns to Arizona and lets go of her hand. She brings her hands to caress her girlfriend's face.

"I'm still shocked about this. And excited. This is going to be awesome. Super awesome. Like you! And you're going to be a great mother. A super-duper awesome mother…"

Arizona presses her lips against Callie's. She can't believe that there ever was a moment before where she was scared to tell Callie.

"I guess I'm the crazy one in this relationship," she says.

Callie chuckles and kisses Arizona again. "Only today. Tomorrow, I'll be the crazy one."

The trees dance in the wind while the cold stone buildings loom over them. It seems as if everyone they have passed is whispering about something, but at this moment Arizona does not notice them. In her world right now there is only Callie, herself, and her baby. As their walk nears their dorm, Arizona notices that Callie is listing off things with her other hand. "What are you counting?"

With a childish grin, Callie shakes her head. "I'm not counting. I'm thinking of baby names!"

Arizona gives her a playful shove. "It's only been at most a month silly…"

"I know, I'm just excited."

"You're like a little kid."

Callie pouts and looks at Arizona with her famous puppy eyes. "Aw, you know you love that."

"You're right, I do."

_Half a month later_

The small light in the family room flickers off with a click and a shadow staggers into their small bedroom. Lucy shifts in her own bed slightly at the intrusion, but she is still fast asleep. The shadow lands on the side of Arizona's bed with a grunt and sneaks under the covers. Arizona does not turn from the wall and she feels her intruder's arms wrap around her body. Her eyes flutter as she leans back into the warmth and comfort.

"Callie…done your report?"

She feels her lover nodding head buried in her neck. Though she senses that sleep has overcome Callie, she herself is restless.

"_Must be the hormones,_" she tells herself silently.

Callie stirs, "Mmph….hmm…what hormones…"

"Nothing," Arizona says as she turns her head and places a kiss on Callie's lips.

A smile grows on Callie's sleeping face, but Arizona cannot contain herself when she looks into Callie's face. She presses her lips against Callie's again, this time with more force and plunging her tongue into Callie's mouth. Callie, confused, opens her eyes and turns to lie on her back. Breaking from the kiss for a brief moment, Callie struggles to catch her breath from that exhilarating kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but is something wrong?"

Arizona looks at her with lust filled eyes and does not answer her with words. Instead she chooses to answer Callie with her actions. She pulls herself up and straddles Callie. Planting kisses from the brunette's lips, she trails down her neck and collar bone. There she sucks on the exposed skin, determined to leave a mark again. Frightened by her girlfriend's sudden actions, she brings her hands to Arizona's shoulders and pushes gently.

"Nu-uh," Callie says drowsily, still trying to blink the sleepiness away from her eyes, "Until you're telling me what is going on, I'm going to just hold you."

Arizona pouts at the thought of that and maintains that façade until Callie pulls her close and caresses Arizona's head against her chest. Patting her back gently, Callie sings gently to her.

"_Please let me use a love song, to tell you my secrets_

_The words I haven't said, I'll leave it in the sky miles away_

_I'm too proud, I'd rather let laughter replace the cloudy skies_

_A love that's not spoken is the best…"_

Arizona pushes herself up away from Callie's chest and sits upright. The frustration emanated from her face gives Callie a puzzled look. Cocking her eyebrow slightly, Callie opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by an angry blonde.

"I don't need you to be all sweet and awesome and everything! I'm horny and I just need you to fuck me!" An exasperated sigh escapes the blonde's lips and at the same time the look of horror on Callie's face is priceless. A shadow sits up on the other bed with a pillow wrapped around its head. Shaking violently, the monster roars.

"Just screw her already! I have a quiz tomorrow and I need to sleep!" Lucy exclaims.


	7. If the Time Comes

**AN: I hope this turns out better than the last chapter because the last chapter was really hard to write. It reminded me too much of my ex. Hah… **

**Just to clear some things up, Callie doesn't freak out because the lady in the waiting room really made her think about how this is more of a miracle than a tragedy/misfortune. Bailey also enforces that thought. (I'm not very good at explaining that part lol) **

**Also I'm taking ideas that you guys are giving me through the review. They're all greatly appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: If the Time Comes

[Arizona's POV]

The sun wakes me up today. Its rays spilling in from the window left open last night and the breeze that is blowing in right now makes the curtains billow and sway. I turn to look at the clock on the nightstand beside me, hoping that Callie has left for class already. After last night's incident, I'm so embarrassed that I think I should find a hole and hide. This isn't me; I never do things like that. I'm never that outward and open when it comes to what I want.

"_But the look on Callie's face was priceless, it was so cute. Her look of shock that is…_"

I mentally slap myself, "_Focus!_"

Feeling bloated and engorged, I groan as I sit upright. I place my hand over my exposed stomach delicately, almost afraid that if I press too hard I might hurt the baby growing inside of me. The baby bump has become quite visible, now pushing my tight tank tops upward. I pull the shirt back down over my tummy, but it just rides back up slightly. 2 weeks ago, I didn't think it would be it become this big. 2 weeks ago, I wasn't expecting it to be this big. 2 weeks ago, the fact that I was going to be a mother didn't hit me. Now it did and it scares me. I drag myself off my bed and towards the door of the room. Regardless of the thoughts running through my head, I decide that I am not much bigger than I actually am. I choose to believe that I can blame whoever is doing the laundry for shrinking my clothes. Last time I recall it being Lucy, so I storm into the bathroom.

"Lucy Fields!" I shout angrily, though in reality I'm angrier with myself about how I feel.

She peeks her head out of the showers after sliding the door open slightly. With a raised eyebrow and her mouth slightly ajar, she tries to ask me what's wrong.

"You shrank all my clothes!" I accuse, raising both my arms with a shirt in each hand. Doing so, my shirt rides up again, exposing an engorged stomach for my physique. At the sight of this, Lucy's jaw drops even more and she shuts the shower door for a second, then opens it, grabs a towel nearby. After wrapping herself up in the towel she goes and throws another towel into the shower. Hormones raging and puzzled by Lucy's actions, I throw her a questioning look. All she gives me is a 'Please don't kill me' look in return.

Alex walks out of the shower with a towel around his waist. I turn my head away.

"Oh God! Alex! Really? In _my_ shower? Come on!"

Alex walks past me towards the living room with the biggest smirk I have seen from him in a while. Lucy comes up to me and places her hand on my stomach. Not wanting to show her that I am not really angry I turn away. I also don't know what she is doing exactly. Scared, I back away slightly.

"Don't move," she says softly to me, taking a step forward.

Placing her hands on my stomach again, she presses on it gently with her hands. Frowning to herself, she does so again at a different spot and again at another. Her frowns are scaring me even more now. Sensing my fear, she softens her frowns in a tender forced smile.

"You're about a month and a half along right?" she says, more of a statement to herself than a question.

I nod, still too scared to speak.

"Have you been feeling any pain?"

"No, but just…not feeling myself really."

"How so?"

"Er, you know…something like last night is something I never would have done."

"Oh," she comments silently, "Thing is, you look like you're in your second trimester, but you're only about a month and a half along. The second trimester is around 12-14 weeks, and you're around 6 weeks. How about I call Callie and Dr. Bailey, and after I get dressed we'll go to Bailey's to get everything checked out okay?"

"Okay," I tell her with my mustered up courage. In reality I am scared out of my wits, what if something is wrong with this baby? I mean I'm already the freak who got pregnant on her own, and now I can't imagine the baby having a problem.

I follow Lucy out the bathroom and into the living room. As I sit down on the worn couch, I see Lucy coming out of the bedroom in light speed and Alex grinning as he leaves. He gives Lucy a quick peck on the lips as he opens the door and waves to me. I have missed Alex, although he is like my brother, we haven't seen much of each other lately because of this whole baby fiasco. So maybe him coming up here today, hiding in my shower…isn't that bad after all. The door starts closing, but then opens with a quick jerk again.

"Oh yeah I forgot kiddo," Alex pops his head back in, this time speaking to me, "I've missed you a lot. And you're beautiful, practically glowing right now. I'll see you around sometime."

Suddenly self-conscious, I tug at my shirt again, hoping to cover the hideous bump that is sparing no time hiding itself. Lucy smiles warily at this and turns to shut the door behind him. Taking long strides, she walks over to where I am sitting and drops herself down onto the seat beside me. She picks up the phone on the table in front of us and flips through the numbers. Holding the phone to hear ear, she starts making funny faces to make me smile. Smiling is so hard right now at this moment. I feel like shit.

"_But at least she's trying,_" I tell myself. So I smile for her, hoping that she doesn't see the forcefulness behind an innocent gesture. She smiles back, but then a serious look overcomes her.

"Ah…Hi, I'd like to speak to Dr. Bailey please?...Yup, I can do that…" she turns her head away from the phone and gives me a reassuring smile, but then something takes her attention away again, "Yup, still here. Bailey, I was wondering if Arizona and I could come in today, preferably soon…Yeah, there's kind of a situation here…Okay, so we'll drop by around 11... Sounds good, bye."

She holds the phone in her hand and gives me thumbs up. I take her hand into mine and give it a squeeze to show my gratitude. "Thank you so much," I say as I take the phone away from her, "But I think I should be the one to call Callie this time." Lucy grimaces, thinking that I mean that she is no longer useful. Unable to hide her emotions, she hands me the phone. I shake my head at her as I take the phone. Placing the phone on the table, I pull her into a hug.

"You are awesome. You have been with me from the beginning to now. I just feel like I should tell Callie more about how I feel."

"Of course. Sorry, I didn't realize."

"Don't worry about it, how about this…I'll call her while you drive us there," I laugh.

"What am I? Your personal chauffer?"

With a quick nod, I pick up my coat and dash out the front door in a fit of laughter. Clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Lucy catches up to me and gives me a stern look.

"You shouldn't be running around!" Lucy bursts out laughing and the two of us head out to the clinic like before.

Lucy's a new driver and she takes every precaution on the road. Because of this, she drives rather slowly. Every light that we hit seems to turn against us. Lucy slams her hand on the wheel, clearly frustrated with the traffic. I, on the other hand, think that this might be for the better since it might give me some more time to call Callie. Picking up my cell phone, I punch in her number.

_XXX-XXX-XXX_ ….  
>"Hello?" my heart flutters at the sound of Callie's voice.<p>

"Hey, I'm off to the clinic with Lucy," I say in one breath, "I wasn't sure if you wanted to come, but I felt like you should know since well…I don't know."

With my partner silent on the other end of the phone, I can't help but hold my breath. Finally Callie speaks, and I can feel the hesitation in her voice

"Uhm, I'm kind of busy right now. Call me after the appointment and I'll come pick you up?"

Disheartened by this, I frown, but I try to hide the hurt in my voice as I say to her, "Okay, I'll see you then." After taking a moment to think it over, I add, "I love you."

"Thanks and see you then," she says to me.


	8. Look After You

**AN: So Callie doesn't say I love you back. Uh oh. Don't worry though, I'll try to knock some sense back into her head. =)**

**Notes: AHRQ = Agency for Health Research and Quality**

**Enjoy,**

Chapter 8: Look After You

[General POV]

"It seems as if duration of your pregnancy may be shortened, or to be precise, halved," Dr. Bailey says as she examines Arizona's stomach. Pulling open a nearby drawer, she grabs a tube of cream and gestures to the nurse nearby to wheel the ultrasound machine in. Throughout this whole process, Lucy stands beside Arizona observing.

Exposing Arizona's stomach, Dr. Bailey opens the tube of cream. "It's going to be cold," she says as she spreads it over Arizona's baby bump.

"Hold still…" Dr. Bailey maneuvers the ultrasound around, finally stopping at one particular spot. She turns the monitor around to Arizona and Lucy. The monitor is black with traces of white, but there is a small figure, a tiny tiny human situated on the bottom right corner. Lucy gasps at the excitement, and reality finally hits Arizona. She is having a baby.

Snapping her out of her daze, Dr. Bailey speaks again. "It's still hard to determine the gender of your little miracle, but the lab has concluded that there is a 98.8% chance that it is a baby girl."

"How can you be so sure?" Lucy asks.

Dr. Bailey frowns at her, as an interned OB Lucy should know this.

"Well you recall that your gender is determined by your father right? Since he possesses both X and Y chromosome... In order for Arizona's child to be male, one of the duplicated X chromosomes must have to mutated and become a Y chromosome. This isn't impossible, I mean, after this, I don't think anything is impossible, but the chances are really low that this could happen."

Lucy, after realizing this, is slightly embarrassed, and shakes her head. "Right."

Dr. Bailey wipes the cream off of Arizona's stomach and with a gentle pat, she says, "You're okay to go now, but I have mentioned your case to my chief as I said earlier. Before you go, can you drop by to see him?"

"Yeah," Arizona says as she pulls down her shirt.

"Great, he's up a floor from here."

As they step out to the waiting room to head up the Chief's office, they notice a tall man in a lab coat waiting for them at the receptionist's desk. The tall man has a lab coat on, and glasses that look like they are for reading. Along with a short hair style and an unshaven face, the whole image has an intimidating aura.

He turns to them as they come out. His name tag reads: Webber, R. Chief.

With an outstretched hand, Lucy takes his hand and shakes it enthusiastically. She looks like a fan girl meeting her favorite pop idol for the first time. In this case it might as well be the same thing.

"Dr. Webber, it is such an honor to meet you. I'm aspiring to work under your supervision and hope to learn under you."

He dismisses her with a smile and a nod, turning his attention to Arizona, he looks her up and down. His stern facial expression does not seem to have been affected by the smile he just gave.

"So you're the miracle giver," he comments as he hands her his business card.

"I guess so," Arizona answers.

"I've talked with my superiors and the AHRQ has decided to place you under protection."

"I don't want that! I just want to go back to my normal life," Arizona cries out.

Webber shakes his head, "There is nothing normal here. But if you insist."

"I insist," she says sternly.

Lucy just stands by and watches the scene unfold before her. Her friend just defied the one man that Lucy herself would have never dream of defying. Feeling Arizona's grip on her wrist and tugging at her, she follows the older blonde's lead.

"Lucy, we're leaving. Call Callie."

[Callie's POV]

I stand at the bottom of the building looking up at the clinic. This building, named the S. Cooper Memorial Building contains about 7 different specialist doctors all working under Dr. Richard Webber. My hair is messy because of the wind; I comb my hand through it though it doesn't help much. I let a breath escape my lips, but it doesn't seem to be doing its task. I still feel like I can't breathe. Walking over closer to the building, I sit down near the flower patch planted there. I'm probably not supposed to, but I pull a flower out from the patch and twirl it with my thumb and index.

"_I don't think I'm ready for a child,_" I say to myself.

There, I said it. But then again, this isn't really my child. I feel no real connection to it. I still find it hard to believe in miracles, yet here I am…_believing_. Earlier, I lied to Arizona about being busy, truth is I just can't bring myself to be near Arizona and others when they talk about the baby. Yes, _the_ baby. This can't be normal. I tell myself that I'm madly in love with Arizona. Like head over heels in love with her. And yet I can't bring myself to say those three words to her because of how I feel towards her pregnancy and how I feel towards _her_ baby. But I'll put on a smile and pretend for her.

This is not my dream. My dream is not like this.

My cellphone buzzes noisily in my jacket, but as I am reaching in to grab it, I notice a photo beside it. Completely forgetting about the vibration against my chest, I take out the picture. The picture is of Arizona and me back when we were still freshmen. I smile as I recall the events of that day.

_This is the first time I met Arizona. _

"_.! Here, hold this between you two and don't drop it," the sophomore says to me as he places a water balloon against my chest and pushes me against Arizona. He pushes a little too hard and the balloon pops, getting all our clothes soaked. This is also the first time I kissed her. Albeit it is accidental, from that moment…I knew I wanted Arizona to be mine. _

Flipping the picture over, I notice writing scrawled on the back.

_It's great to have met you today! Hope we have lots of classes together. XOXO Arizona R._

This is when I suddenly remember how much in love I am with her. I can't just let a little obstacle stand in the way of that. I have to show her that I can be there for her. She needs me the most now. With my mind in hyper drive, I run into the building with the intention of bursting into the clinic once more, but this time I am stopped by a sudden impact.

"Woah there, what's your rush?" a familiar voice says to me as I shake my head, dazed and still on the floor. I look up and see Lucy grinning at me, but I also see Arizona's head turned away, though I can practically feel the hurt emanating from her. I pick myself up and without a word, I turn Arizona towards me. Pressing my forehead against hers, I look into her watery blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper to her, "I'm so sorry because I love you so much and that I wasn't here for you today. I want to be the one. I want to be yours."


	9. By Your Side

**AN: Thought about changing Callie's attitude toward babies to make things a bit more interesting. You also have to remember that she's only a college kid who probably just wants to go get wasted instead of being a mother. A bit of smut near the end. If you want to skip it, it starts with "A week later". It doesn't affect the storyline in anyway. I also think I'm not very good at writing smut xD oh well. The song is By Your Side – Faber Drive**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: By Your Side

[Callie's POV]

I've never been in Babies 'R Us before, and because of that I've never seen so many…baby things. Shelves and shelves of diapers appear before me. Turning my vision to the side of the store, I see more sickening cuteness standing. Pink. Blue. Fluffy bears. Dare I breathe in here? I have to or else I might pass out. But all this cuteness seems almost infectious because Lucy and Arizona's eyes light up like Christmas lights. Arizona links her arm with mine, snapping me out of my thoughts immediately.

Turning to her I force a smile and pretend to be enthusiastic about this shopping adventure. Lucy pulls us along. We go first to the baby seats, then to the carriages, and finally we stop at the cribs. I notice that Arizona has both her hands placed on the edge of a crib that looks like a rocket ship. She peers into it and smiles to herself. Walking up from behind her, I place my arm around her waist and my other hand on the edge of the crib beside hers. She turns and looks to me.

"Why the rocket ship?" I ask her.

Arizona chuckles to herself. "Because…I want my baby to be able to find my girlfriend since she's a super star. And I want my baby to know that my love will take her to the moon and back if she wants it to."

I lean in to kiss her on the cheek, although I feel no connection with this baby, I can definitely feel Arizona's love for it. Though Lucy is off in the distance, we still hear her loud and clear.

"OH MY GOD! Callie! Arizona! These are SO cute! COME HERE!"

"I think you should go stop Lucy or else we'll have 3 boxes of onesies before we leave," I say to her, gesturing to the clothing section of the store.

After she leaves to bring Lucy back to Earth, I stand admiring the rocket ship crib. Tugging at the price tag, I notice that it says $350. "_This is an expensive crib. I can afford it, but how will I explain it to my father?_" Lost in my own thoughts, I suddenly feel an uncomfortable silence overwhelming me when I realize that the store is pitch quiet. Abruptly there are no more babies crying, no sales being made, and no Lucy shouting for me. The silence isn't the only uncomforting force, I also sense someone standing behind me.

"Is the crib too expensive?" the voice says in an almost condescending tone.

I whirl around to see who it is. A much older red headed woman stands before me in a business suit. Her hair is pulled up into a bun that matches the style of her librarian glasses. Her face is emotionless, but her tone is clear.

"No…it's not that, who are you?" I demand.

I see Arizona and Lucy coming towards me, behind them are men in black suits. Their expressions cause a knot in my stomach. Arizona throws herself into my arms, sobbing as Lucy takes her place beside me. She whispers in my ear.

"These people want to take Arizona away so she is placed under protection. They also want to take the baby when it is born."

My expression upon hearing this must have cued the woman to start speaking.

"I can obtain a warrant if you want me to."

I take a step forward and Arizona stands on her own, still wiping tears from her face. I keep walking until my face is inches away from that cruel woman's. The two men shift, rearing for a tackle, but the woman waves them off. Her face still inches from mine, I speak. A growl escapes my lips.

"You cold. Heartless. Bitch," I say, enunciating each word slowly, "You can do that, over my dead body. And I swear if you take Arizona away from me. You will regret it."

In my head, I realize that I just threatened a government official. My head's not saying much these days though. The woman smiles, then steps back laughing. Turning to her two men, she whispers something to them and they situate themselves beside us.

"You got attitude kid, I like that," she says, still cackling to herself, "That crib? My gift to you. And anything else in this store that you need. One condition though."

"What is it?" I answer in a biting manner, partially relieved that I don't have to ask my father for the money.

The woman smirks, "This is Bob, and this is Phil. These two hunks are from the Secret Service. They will be monitoring Arizona 24 hours a day and 7 days a week and reporting back to me. Should anything arise…"

I finish her sentence for her. "Should anything arise, it is to be none of your concern. This is my family you're talking about."

"_Did I just say my family?_" I ask myself.

_A week later._

I lie in bed with Arizona in my arms. I watch her sleep, gently running my fingers through her hair. I sing softly to her. Tonight is our first night alone in a way since Lucy moved in. That's only because Lucy has a group presentation due and she's sleeping over at a classmate's place.

_I turn off the lights and let you sleep_

_ Just close your eyes, relax and breathe _

_In slowly, no, don't feel lonely_

_ 'Cause I'll be right here by your side_

_ If you should awake into the night_

_ Keep dreaming…_

I plant a kiss on her lips tenderly as to not wake her up. I place my hand on her tummy, feeling its roundness and wholeness. I look down on the smoothness of it. Still nothing. No spark. No connection. What is it exactly that I'm waiting for? Or maybe there is something that I just don't understand.

I look up and notice that Arizona's awake and watching my every action. She props herself up and kisses me, her tongue running along my bottom lip seeking entrance. I part my lips slightly and immediately she thrusts her tongue into my mouth. She pulls me on top of her, still not parting from our deepened kiss.

I place both hands beside her, propping myself since the baby bump has got quite large. I trace my kisses down her jaw line and her neck. Her hands wander up my shirt, dancing over my stomach. She makes no move towards undressing me. She just holds me by my waist. She raises her leg and presses deeply between my legs. Distracted from journey down her body, I jolt up and a moan escapes my lips. Suddenly feeling a need for more friction I grind myself against her harder. My hands roam to her pyjama bottoms and try to slip in, but her hands release their grip on my waist and stop mine in its tracks. Confused, I stop moving and look into her eyes.

The way she stares at me with those dark lusty eyes is always such a turn on.

She moves my hand to the edge of my boy shorts. Forcing my hand and hers down the tight material, she moans at the sight she finds.

"You're so wet," Arizona says to me, completely ignoring the fact that there are two strangers standing outside our bedroom door.

I squeeze my eyes shut, nodding to her comment. She strokes our fingers up and down my slit, eliciting more hushed moans from me. I can't stand anymore of this.

"Please," I beg her, "Stop teasing…"

Arizona nods and pushes our fingers into me. My eyes open at the sudden intrusion and I gasp for her. She doesn't move though, and I can't take it. I have to take matters into my own hands. With my free hand, I pull up her shirt. Pushing aside her bra, I take a harden nipple into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around it as I start riding her. She brushed my other fingers against my clit and I open my mouth trying to catch my breath. As a gasp of air flees from my parting lips, causing me to blow against her, she shudders at this feeling.

"I'm so close…" I tell her.

As it hits me, I collapse beside her, still riding out the waves of my orgasm. "_We haven't had nights like these very often,_" I suddenly remember.

There's a knock on the door. "Ma'am is everything alright in there?" the stern voice asks.

Arizona tries to muffle her giggle as I bury my red face into a pillow.

"Nope. Everything is fine in here."

Then she whispers to me, "_Only when you're by my side that is._"


	10. Speak Now

**AN: Sorry…the red head is actually Erica Hanh. I mean she's a blonde, but I'm trying to make her character really bitchy and fake. So yeah….**

**Anyway, thanks a lot for the review! They are greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Speak Now

[General POV]

Callie tosses and turns in her bed, reliving a nightmare perhaps. The sheets on her bed have been tossed onto the floor, and so have the pillows. Everything here is chaotic beyond belief, both reflecting on the events of last night and Callie's emotions. Callie bolts upright, sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Arizona!" she exclaims.

Only silence answers her. Looking around the room, she notices that Lucy's bed is still empty and made as expected, but as she turns she also sees that her girlfriend is gone. There is no sound coming from their living room or from their kitchen and she knows that Arizona has cancelled her morning jogs since she found out about her pregnancy. "_Where could she be?_" Callie asks herself.

Walking over to the calendar, she realizes that today is Sunday. This does not make her feel any better about Arizona's whereabouts. There are no classes on Sunday.

She goes to the shower after deciding that Arizona might have went on a walk. "_It's a stupid excuse I know, but I'm just worn out,_" she says out loud to the walls.

After her shower, she feels more awake, and it is now that fear finally kicks in. It's 12 o'clock and she still hasn't heard from Arizona yet.

"I should call her…" Callie says as she picks up her cell phone.

_XXX-XXX-XXX *beep* Sorry, the number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later._

She dials again.

_*beep* Sorry, the number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later._

Callie leaves her dorm in a hurry, now more worried about Arizona than ever. Questions fire through her mind and she fails to notice that the two men from the Secret Services are also missing.

"What if she fell somewhere? What if she hurt herself? Is the baby okay? What if they aren't?"

She rushes down the stairs, completely not willing to push her luck with elevators today. She tries calling Lucy after fumbling with her phone for a good moment of time.

_XXX-XXX-XXX…_

"Hello?..." Lucy says with her voice still groggy with sleep.

I practically shout into the phone, "Lucy! Where's Arizona! Has she called you?"

"…Sh…Callie…you're so loud…" she whispers, clearly hung over from her study group yesterday.

Callie runs outside and looks around, unsure of which way to go, or even where to start look. She clutches the phone tightly against her ear, hoping that Lucy has something to offer her.

"Oh wait, wait, wait…" Lucy stumbles, "…Is that Arizona on the television?"

"You see her! Where? Wait," Callie says, finally remembering to whisper, "She's on television?"

"…Mhm. I think it's at Lawrence Hall. It looks like a press conference; I see those two douchebags standing near her. And….that bitch. Oh looky! It's Dr. Webber!" The sight of her idol snaps Lucy out of her hangover. Callie clings onto every word Lucy says, and yet it still doesn't make sense to her.

"She…uh…what? How?"

"Look, I'll meet you there in 15, just let me shower first."

_*clicks*_ Lucy hangs up on her, and Callie stands out in the open, her mouth gaping at what just happened. She needs to figure out how to get to Lawrence Hall and how to get there fast.

_15 minutes later._

Standing outside of this tall treacherous building, Callie waits patiently for Lucy. With her hands in her pockets, she paces back and forth trying to clear her head. She is scared, but she attempts to put on an emotionless mask. She can't show weakness. What really shakes Callie up are the threats that the woman at Babies 'R Us made earlier. She wonders if the woman will stand by her words.

"That cold, heartless, lying bitch!" Callie curses under her breath as Lucy comes running up, her pony tail bobbing up and down as she does so.

"Sorry!" Lucy pants as she crouches down to catch her breath. "This is so much further than I remember it to be."

Callie says nothing but approaches the door, knowing that Lucy is following behind her. She steps inside into the darkness. The coolness of the air conditioner greets them, but also a bald man in a bouncer-like outfit.

"You shouldn't be here," he simply states. A younger and much petite woman in the same outfit steps up beside him. Instead of reinforcing her partner's claims, she meets Callie's gaze with a smile and winks. "Are you two part of the newspaper club for the school?"

"What? N…" Lucy starts, but Callie stops her in her tracks.

"What my friend meant to say was, 'No way we aren't!' she's a weird one," Callie chuckles, as she looks into the woman's eyes with thanks.

"Ah," she says, "Your friend is very funny. Here, let me show you where to go." She comes up from behind the two and places both hands on each of their shoulders. She walks them down a long dark hallway leading up to the auditorium. At the door, she stops them as Callie reaches to open the doors. She turns to Lucy and presses her index finger against Lucy's collarbone, slowly tracing it down, but stopping just before her cleavage.

"Since I helped you guys out back there," she says while biting her lower lip suggestively, "How about dinner tonight?"

Callie almost bursts out laughing at the look of shock on Lucy's face, but she contains herself for Arizona's sake. She needs to find Arizona and if this woman wants Lucy to go on a simple date … then so be it. Nodding frantically behind the woman's back, she makes it evident that she wants Lucy to say yes.

Lucy flashes Callie a glare, but then softens her expression for this woman.

"That'd be great, I have a feeling my boyfriend and you would get along so well," she says with a smile, hoping to get her message clear.

The petite woman pouts slightly and says flustered, "Oh, I actually have something tonight. Maybe some other time? I have to get back to the door. Dave might worry. Bye."

She dashes off with amazing speed for her stature. Unable to contain it any longer, Callie bursts out laughing when the woman disappears from sight. Lucy punches her gently on the shoulder and pushes open the doors. They sneak in the back of the auditorium and sit watching the press conference.

Arizona is very uncomfortable here. The bright lights are making her very warm and the crowds are suffocating. She is worried about Callie because the Bob and Phil didn't let her tell Callie where she was headed this morning. Dr. Webber, Dr. Bailey and the woman from Babies 'R Us are sitting beside her now, all in a row facing the reporters. She learns that the woman with the obnoxious red hair's name is Erica Hahn.

Camera flashes fill the room and a reporter speaks.

"How far along are you?"

Arizona shakily takes the microphone in front of her. "I…uh, about 2 months…"

Another reporter speaks, "But you look like you're almost 16 weeks, is there something you're not telling the public?"

Dr. Bailey steps in. She feels sympathy towards Arizona. She believes that a woman should not be paraded like this because of her pregnancy. Her superior, Dr. Webber does not believe so and does not understand.

"This pregnancy is being monitored and it is observed as being half the duration of a regular pregnancy."

"Arizona! I hear you have a girlfriend, where is she now?"

"At home." Home is where Arizona desperately wishes to be. At home in Callie's arms is perfect for her.

"Is it true that you are going to be staying under the custody of Ms. Hahn from now on?"

"No." Arizona answers bluntly.

Callie lets out a breath of relief as she hears this.

"What will happen to the baby? Channel 7 News."

Arizona opens her mouth to speak; she desperately wishes to tell everyone that she has a little rocket ship crib at home waiting for her baby. Erica stops her.

"The baby will become the ward of the ARHQ, placed under my custody and guardianship where we can investigate and nurture it."

Arizona wipes tears rolling down her face as she hears this again. Even after being told many times that this is happening. Callie's heart aches at the sight of this, and also this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach fills her as she hears that the baby would be leaving her when it is born. She jumps up dramatically, drawing attention to herself and Lucy as Lucy tries to get her to sit down.

"Hey! Your can't do that!" she shouts and gestures to Richard Webber and Erica Hahn, "You cold heartless bitch! And you media-attention whoring bastard!"

Arizona's eyes light up at the sight of her girlfriend's audacity. Erica stands up and gestures to the guards of the room. She speaks into the microphone calmly. "This is none of your concern as to what we can do and can't do."

Lucy stands up beside Callie and shouts the same thing, "Yeah! You cold heartless bitch!" She turns to Dr. Webber, but is too afraid of him to call him what Callie just called him.

"If you two call me that again, I will forcefully remove you from here."

Callie draws in a deep breath, and looks at Lucy. They both nod and turn towards Erica Hahn.

"YOU. COLD. HEARTLESS. BITCH," they both shout as loudly as their lungs allow them to. Dr. Bailey and Arizona start laughing through her tears, which causes them to receive glares from Hahn and Webber. Callie and Lucy feel bone shattering grips on their arms as the guards try to take them outside.

Struggling, Callie pushes one away and runs toward Arizona. She stands before Arizona and takes her hand. "This is my baby as well! You can't make the choice of giving him away like this!"

"Her," Dr. Bailey corrects Callie under her breath.

"Right, her. Hear me out. I…this is my child as well. And you, and her," Callie says placing her hand on Arizona's baby bump, "You are my family."

"Guards!" Erica Hahn shouts despite this heart-warming moment.

Callie turns and glares at her. "You lied." The guard comes back, and Callie whirls around shooting daggers at him. "Back off! Or else I'll break every single bone in your freaking body!" Taken back by the suddenness of her words, the man stumbles back and stays there.

Callie takes Arizona's hand and walks her away from the table. The audience applauds them as they walk down the aisles of the auditorium. Whistles and shouts erupt from the crowd. Walking to Lucy who finally is out of the death grip of her captor, Callie takes her hand as well and the three of them walk out of the building.

"Let's go home guys," Lucy says, still trying to take in what Callie just did. She finally knows that to Callie, Arizona and herself are family.

Arizona smiles as she senses that a part of Callie finally realizes that this is their baby.

"I would love that."

"I can't wait to meet her," Callie mumbles under her breath.

"Who?" Lucy and Arizona ask.

She looks to Arizona, "Our baby."


	11. Our First Time

**AN: Smut because err...Callie has to take Arizona's than that, this doesn't push the story along, so it's skippable if you don't like smut.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, you're all so awesome.**

**Enjoy. **

Chapter 11: Our First Time

[Callie's POV]

Classes seem to drag on and on as the year progresses. I love my classes; I love listening to Professor Reid's lectures, but truth be told, I'm just waiting for this semester to be over. As I sit here, I reflect on a few things, one of the main things on my mind is how hectic this year has been. I remember back when it didn't seem too far ago when Arizona was still banging that brunette, what's her name? Laura, I think it was.

I remember being jealous of Laura, though I've never met her. I've only seen her shadow and heard her moans ring out through our dorm. "_Gross,_" I think to myself, almost out loud. Now here I am, with the girl of my dreams and about to become a mother. Yet I'm only 23, in my final year of college. Some can say that I'm doing pretty well.

I think.

"Callie, can you tell us what some key signs of a sociopath are?"

"I uh…" I stumble as I wake up from my day dream.

Professor Reid frowns and shakes his head, but then looks to the clock.

"Alright, times up for today. I expect you all to pick up your pace on your reading. Exams are coming up soon. And Callie, I expect the answer to that question by next class."

"Yes sir."

Earlier I promised Arizona to go to the clinic with her. Lucy said she would come along to try to bug Bailey into letting her extend her internship. So now, I'm off to pick up the people who mean the world to me. A part of my mind wanders to the thought of our baby. I wonder if Arizona can feel it kicking. I wonder if Arizona would let me name our child.

Once again, I am back in this room. I swear, I've been in here one too many times. I think this might just turn me away from the idea of ever having another child. I absolutely hate clinics and doctors. But Dr. Bailey, she's special. She has held our hand throughout the whole journey. I am ever so grateful to her for making realize what I have.

"To ensure that nothing goes wrong during labor, I'm going to have to ask you to tear your hymen," Dr. Bailey says awkwardly.

A snicker escapes Lucy's lips. Everyone in the room turns to look at her as she straightens her face. Arizona and I turn back to Dr. Bailey as she continues talking.

"As I was saying, we can surgically do that, but most women do not prefer that. Actually, truth be told, I don't think I've ever heard of someone doing that. The other option is, well, kind of obvious."

Lucy can't contain it any longer, she bursts out laughing. "She's telling you to lose your virginity! Oh Bailey. You are hi-larious!"

Dr. Bailey flashes her a glare and instantly Lucy stops laughing. "Thank you Ms. Lucy Fields. I will keep a note of that." She then looks at me and back to Arizona.

"Most people take the other option because this is really…Well, losing your virginity is somewhat of a milestone. And most people treasure that memory, almost like your first kiss. So…"

She turns around, leaving the three of us in silence. Walking towards one of the many cupboards she grabs a small step ladder and places it before her. Turning around to us, she flashes another glare to Lucy. "Don't say anything," she says. Lucy tries very hard to keep a straight face. She reaches into the cupboard deeply and pulls out a small bag. I try to look at what it is, but she hides in in her lab coat. Sitting down in front of us again, she pulls it out, revealing an unpackaged strap on. Dr. Bailey places it in my hand. Nodding, she gets up to leave while dragging Lucy behind her. The heavy door shuts with a loud click.

Looking to Arizona I smile shakily, but then she suddenly grabs the bag and tears it open, tossing the contents into my arms. She points to the supply room located on the right of us. "Go," she says.

I take the strap-on to the other room realizing that the only reason Arizona is sending me to another room is that she is nervous about this. I slide my pants and panties off and fasten it on. I pull my pants back on, but I'm unable to zip it up because of the shaft. Shoving my panties in my jean pockets, I walk back out to Arizona with it hanging between my legs. Arizona has the lights off, maybe as to not see it.

She is a lesbian after all. Maybe she loathes this sight.

She pulls me into a kiss, pulling me towards her as she rears into a nearby wall. Pulling away from the kiss, she whispers into my ear, "I want you to be my first…"

I turn her and press my chest against her back, my hand slips inside of her shorts forcing my way to her pussy. She grabs my wrist trying to urge me to keep touching her. Arizona's struggle to keep herself up against the wall is turning me on more and more. Moans escape her mouth as I dip my fingers into her. "_Damn,_" I think to myself,_ "her pussy is always so wet, so hot, and so ready._" While my thumb massages her clit, my fingers curve upward searching for that one spot.

Her juices start flowing more and more as I fuck her with my fingers, and her hips bucking against my hands. Her moans start getting louder as she tries to catch her breath. My fingers work deeper and faster, causing her to explode with more of her juices squirting down my wrist. I pull her shorts down and place my hands beside her hands. Leaning into her, I let her catch her breath as I whisper in her ear. "Only when you're ready."

Her eyes closed, she nods and says, "I'm…ready."

Holding her waist with one hand, I take the strap-on with the other and rub it gently against her wetness. I slowly push into her.

She gasps for air. "Callie!"

I pull out and search for her eyes. "Does it hurt? Should I stop?"

She shakes her head, and reaches her arms behind to pull me back. "It hurts…feels good though."

Sliding into her again, I push in and out in a steady rhythm as her body convulses with the multiple orgasms washing over her.

Finally regaining her breath, she pulls away from me and kisses me.

"I don't think I'm going to be walking for a while…" she says jokingly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Bailey will understand and find you a wheelchair," I tell her with a big grin on my face.

Blushing, she realizes how loud she was earlier, "Oh God…do you think…"

"Yep. You never could keep quiet in the bedroom," I say as I start laughing at the thought of Bailey's potential expression.


	12. Don't Look Now

**AN: Sorry for the late-ish update, things are hectic here. The heat's insane!**

**Also on a side note, please support my blog! .com**

**It contains some original writing that I've been working on for a while =) **

**Thanks for the review! **

**Enjoy,**

Chapter 12: Don't Look Now  
>[General POV]<p>

Graduation is a few weeks from now. Everyone is buzzing with excitement, the three girls included. Everywhere there are mentions of who is going to be the Valedictorian of their graduating class and Callie's name has popped up once or twice amongst others. The weather has become quite warm because of the nearing season, and everyone is showing off themselves with suitable attires.

Even Arizona, who looks about 8 months along, is caught in a tank top and short-shorts. Callie holds Arizona's hand as they walk down the mall of the college. The sun shines brightly and the relish the moment despite people still staring at them. They have gotten used to the attention and the whispers, and they know that most people are happy for them. There is always the occasional homophobe who makes a cruel comment, but they brush the hatred off their shoulders and go on with their day.

They are going to meet up with Lucy and Alex for lunch today.

The restaurant they're going to, Joe's, is located just off of campus. Arizona and Callie walk in hand and hand into the restaurant to see Alex and Lucy sitting at a table near the window. Through their excitement they fail to realize that the restaurant is empty except for them. The two young women head towards their friends and join them at their table.

"Hi!" Arizona chirps happily, clearly showing that today is not one of those moody days for her.

Callie smiles and nods in recognition to Alex and Lucy, taking a seat beside Arizona.

It is not waiter that comes to take their order, but rather the store owner himself. Joe, a burly man whose stature is often intimidating, is actually a genuinely nice man who has a heart of gold. He absolutely adores the kids that walk into his restaurant and enjoys talking to them. He is known for his big smile and deep hearty laugh.

Today however, Joe is not smiling; he is wringing his hands as he approaches them.

"What can I get you today?" he stumbles, trying to keep his façade of normalness.

Callie raises her eyebrow at his unusualness, but dismisses it almost instantaneously when Arizona starts talking.

"Hi Joe! How's Walter?"

"Good," he says, barely a whisper

Alex chuckles and says, "That's great to hear. Now, I'm starving! Can I get something to eat?"

"Oh course," Joe says, relaxing a bit at his friend's playful demands. "How's the baby?"

Arizona's eyes light up, "The baby is kick–"

"Okay, so I want a cheeseburger with fries and an extra-large soft drink," Alex quickly answers, interrupting Arizona's answer.

Lucy punches Alex on the shoulder. "You're so fat," she says teasingly.

The others order and surprisingly soon after, Joe returns with their food. His eyes are pleading forgiveness for a crime that the group is unaware of. He walks off to stand behind the counter, pretending to skim through his cash register. Silently in his head, he keeps repeating to himself, "I'm so sorry."

His head perks up when the laughter from the table stops. Looking over he notices that the drug has taken effect. Eyeing at the door, he notices Erica Hahn walk in. It is the clicking of her heels that catch his attention.

"You've done well," the shrill voice calls out.

Joe brings his vision away from the horrible woman, but that doesn't stop her from talking. He hates her so much, he hates that she's making him do this to his friends.

"Walter is fine, he'll be home waiting for you today," she continues, "I must say, he was very…_bad_ on our little excursion. He might have a few scrapes and bruises from the trip."

Joe flinches at the new information he has just received and he looks at his friends who are still fast asleep. Erica signals for people to come in and two men, Bob and Phil, come in and carry Arizona away. They place her in the back of a black van and they get in behind her. Erica laughs and tosses a signed empty check on the table.

"Something for your trouble," she says before leaving and getting into the van as well.

Joe picks up the check and rips it up angrily. After moping around for an hour, he goes to his friends and tries to wake them up to no avail. He gives a frustrated cry and notices Alex stirring. He grabs Alex by the shoulder and shakes him vigorously.

"Alex! Alex! Wake up!"

A muffled groan escaped the younger man's mouth. "…What happened?" he asks.

He darts his eyes around, noticing that Arizona is gone.

Alex shakes Callie and Lucy, "Wake up! Arizona's gone!"

He turns to Joe, who is looking sheepish at the moment. Alex grabs his friend by the collar and throws the larger man against the wall.

"Where is she?" he barks, frightened for the loss of his sister.

Joe tries to breathe, but it is hard as the young man has his arm against his chest. He gestures for Alex to loosen his grip. Alex acknowledges it and complies, secretly not wanting to hurt his friend.

"Erica Hahn," he says, "She took Walter, and threatened to hurt him. She also threatened to arrest me for the interference of government projects. I'm sorry! I didn't want to do this, but they were going to hurt Walter…She promised not to hurt Arizona! I swear!"

Alex lets go completely and turns to Callie and Lucy. He gives them a worried look, hoping for the best of the situation. Erica just needs the baby and once it is born, Arizona becomes disposable. What will become of her then? That question rings through all their minds as they make their way out of the restaurant to look for Arizona.

"Sorry Joe," Callie says as she leaves, "Sorry that you were pulled into this. Tell Walter that I'm truly sorry."

**AN: Yeah, Alex thinks of Arizona as a sister…aw cute. Maybe he and Lucy will become the baby's godparents if they find Arizona.**


	13. Trust Me, I Can't Make it Without You

**AN: Been busy with school, so updates are a bit slow. I also thought about ending the story with the last chapter, but I really wanted a happy ending. I just personally don't know how to get there so this chapter was a bit harder to write. **

**A bit different, this is more reflective.**

**But enjoy!**

**PS – your reviews are what keep this story going! Ideas are greatly appreciated! =)**

Chapter 13: Trust Me, [I Can't] Make it Without You

Weeks pass, and still there is no sign of Arizona and the baby. Callie has been restless and worried. Because of this, she has not slept or eaten in days. She cannot remember the last time she smiled in these past weeks.

They have not given up hope though. Lucy and Alex have kept the search going. They have approached the police, but the police are too afraid to do anything about it. Erica Hahn is just too strong of an opponent. An opponent that plays dirty of course. She has disappeared like one disappears in a hospital parking lot, never to be found again.

Callie sits outside their dormitory and looks up at the sky. Playful wisps of clouds dance across the darkening sky. Summer has made it possible for the sun to still be out at this hour. The sky is a violety-blue, with cotton-candy clouds. A tear makes its way down Callie's cheek, exposing Callie from her mask. Lucy comes out of the dormitory and sits beside Callie, but she does not say a word. Instead she wraps her arm around Callie's shoulder. Rubbing Callie's shoulder, she says, "You can cry. You need to cry. You haven't eaten, slept, or talked much for that matter. You need to do something other than just sit here."

The weariness of sadness sinks into Callie's bones finally and she buries herself into Lucy's arms. Sobbing uncontrollably, Callie cries out, "Lucy…I miss her. I miss her so much. I need her in my life. I can't be brave anymore."

"There, there…" Lucy coos, trying to calm Callie down.

"_The crying is good though_," Lucy says silently to herself, "_Callie, you're not the only one who needs her in your life. We all do. You're just the only one brave enough to admit it._"

Meanwhile out in the streets of Seattle, a Father who is talking to his altar boy about the service hears a loud knock on the church door. He opens the door to find a young blonde woman lying unconscious on God's doorsteps. He calls for his altar boy to help carry her in.

"Michael," the Father says, "Can you help me with this young lady? It seems that she is here to ask God for help."

They carry her to the resting room of the church. There, the Father calls for the Sister of the church to take care of the young angel he has just found. The young altar boy runs off to find Sister Agatha.

Callie cannot sleep again. Tonight she stares off into the darkness as usual, this time focusing on Lucy's steady breathing in the bed beside her. She tries hard to not let her thoughts wander away from her, but to no avail. She turns on her side, and in her mind she pictures Arizona lying there beside her fast asleep. Callie reaches out to run her hand through the blonde's hair, but then realizes that it is another part of her imagination. Crying out in frustration, she turns to stare at the ceiling fan again and dark thoughts overcome her again.

She hates herself for not holding Arizona's hand when Arizona was taken away. She hates herself for being just all talk and no show to Hahn's threats. And mostly she hated herself for being potentially the worst mother on Earth. Drifting off to sleep finally, Callie is ridden with stranger visions. She feels the metallic barrel of a gun pressed against her temple. Looking at it, she realizes that in this dream, she is holding the gun to her head. She fires the trigger without hesitation, but it clicks without ammo. She looks up and sees Erica Hahn off in the distance and she runs toward her.

"Where is she? Where?" Callie shouts wildly.

Erica Hahn grabs her shoulder, but it is Lucy's voice that rings out.

"Callie! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Callie jolts out of bed startled. She tosses her covers off the bed and runs out of the room, not bothering to change out of her sweatpants and t-shirt. Lucy tries to catch up to her, but sleep has proven to be great obstacle. She stumbles out of her room and barely makes it out of their dorm, but not without injuring herself. Finally giving up, she sits on the floor with her banged-up arm and calls Alex.

Callie doesn't stop running, the sun has disappeared and the moon has now settled into the sky overlooking the city. She runs with no direction, simply following the moons and the stars. She runs past bakeries, and stores that she has often frequented in the past. Now the stores look different to her, the leering mannequins standing motionless are frightening. She turns her gaze away and keeps running, finally collapsing on the steps of a building she has never been to. Turning to study the building, she realizes it is a church. A flash of lightning strikes through the air, followed by a loud rumble of thunder. Not soon after, rain pours out of the sky, causing a curtain between Callie and the world. Now looking up at the sky, Callie curses the God who has cast such misfortunes upon her. Suddenly the door behind her opens, shining a light onto her. She turns around to see an older man standing with his hand extended to help her up.

"Come child," the Father says in a soft voice, "It seems as if God has blessed this house with two angels tonight. Come, I'll get you some dry clothes."

He leads her to a back room, and gestures for her to wait in the room as he goes to find some extra garments for her. She pushes the heavy door open and sees a Sister sitting on a stool with her back towards the door. Callie sees the Sister tending to someone on the bed before her. As she steps into the room, the Sister turns around, revealing the patient before her. Callie recognizes the beautiful blonde anywhere. Lunging herself at her, she pushes the Sister aside by accident.

"Arizona!" she says as she grabs the blonde's shoulders, shaking her slightly, "Wake up!"

"She's unconscious due to exhaustion and slight malnutrition," the Sister says.

Callie turns to the Sister, hoping for more answers. But the Sister just nodded sadly. Looking down on Arizona again, she notices that Arizona's stomach is flat; the beautiful baby bump is gone. Callie runs her hand gingerly down Arizona's tummy, wondering where her child is.

As she is lost in her own thoughts, the blonde's hand grabs hers, jerking her back to reality. She looks into her lover's eyes. The deep blue eyes are watery, her lips quivering at the sight of that. Arizona brings her hand and touches Callie's cheek. Callie leans into the touch and places her hand on Arizona's flat stomach.

"I'm sorry," Arizona pleas as tears stream down her cheeks, "I lost our baby…"

Callie shakes her head, tears also forming and falling. "No…no…babe, it isn't your fault. Come here," she says as she pulls the blonde gently upright and into her arms.

The Sister has left by this point, promising dry garments that the Father has went for.

Callie sits onto the bed beside Arizona, holding her gently. She is afraid that if she holds Arizona with any more force, Arizona might crumble. She looks so fragile, so weak, and so broken. It breaks Callie's heart seeing this. She turns Arizona so that she is now facing her and she pulls her into a soft chaste kiss.

"I love you," she says against the kiss, "We'll find our baby. I promise."

"Sofia," Arizona cries, "Her name is Sofia."

Callie soothes her by rubbing tiny circles on her back while holding her.

"We'll find Sofia. I promise."


	14. Run Away Baby

**AN: This took a bit longer to write, because there's school, and also I'm starting to lack motivation to finish this story. But yeah, reviews would be great. **

**I hope this chapter is worth the wait, if not, I promise I'm working on the next one soon!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Run Away Baby

[General POV]

Arizona and Callie walk through the streets asking people if they have seen Erica Hahn. That woman has disappeared without a sight and no one can seem to find her. After walking all day, the two collapsed on a curb as the yolky sun starts to set. Arizona presses herself into Callie and starts sobbing. Callie does not know what to do but just hold her and let her cry.

As she is doing this she notices two men holding hands and sharing a kiss. Upon closer inspection, she realizes that it is Bob and Phil, the two men who had Arizona under surveillance earlier this year. She nudges Arizona and takes out her phone, quickly snapping a picture of the two being intimate. Just as she approaches them, the two shoot apart like two North magnets placed toether.

Looking flustered, Phil stammers, "Uh…we uh…"

"Cut the act," Callie spits out and she thrusts her phone in his face as Arizona comes up from behind, "I saw it all and I caught it on my phone. I know that there's a don't-ask-don't-tell clause and I'm not afraid to use this to get you two discharged!"

Bob chuckles slightly, he looks a lot less intimidating without the uniform and aviators. "That's the military kiddo."

Callie sees Phil visibly frustrated as he nudges Bob.

"But we don't want others to know yet, though it is not the military, we may be investigated upon and switched into different departments." He looks into Phil's eyes and adds, "And I love working with him."

Phil blushes at his words, but then looks at Callie.

"Delete that picture, please?" he begs as if he is a little boy in the play yard.

Callie shakes her head angrily and shoves him, "No! Unless you tell me where the fuck Erica Hahn is!"

"Ow! You don't need to be so violent," Phil whines, completely unlike his macho secret service character at work.

"Oof, puppy's got a bite to go with that bark doesn't she," Bob jokes, "Alright, but don't tell anyone we told you this, and you have to delete the picture."

"Tell me first," Callie says with a snarl.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it," he says as he leans in to whisper into Callie's ear.

[Callie's POV]

I ram my hand against the door, banging it roughly. Ready to tear the barrier between my fists and Erica's face, I grab the door knob and turn. Surprisingly it is opened, so much for my throbbing hand right now. Earlier I told Arizona to stay home, because I know that Arizona will only become upset by Erica Hahn. Oh that cold heartless bitch. How I loathe her. I will really break her face if I can.

I push the door and step into the darkness. I hope Bob did not set me up because that would well, that would really suck. Pulling out my cellphone, I skim through the applications for a flashlight. The screen illuminated the room slightly and when I finally turn on the flashlight of it, I can see the path before me.

This is going to kill my battery.

"Hahn! Where the fuck are you!" I shout angrily into the empty space before me, "Come out you cold heartless bitch! You coward! Come out!"

Nothing, only the angry echoes of my voice answers me. I grope around in the darkness, trying to examine the room I am in. I notice a narrow hallway and I slowly make my way towards it.

"This wasn't a good idea," I tell myself quietly, "I should've grabbed Alex or Lucy to come with me."

To be honest, I am unbelievably afraid of the dark when I am alone.

I hear a soft wail, an infant crying. Instinctively I know it is Sofia. Maneuvering carefully through the hall, I follow the crying. As I do so, I start talking loudly, to comfort Sofia, but mostly also to comfort myself.

"Sofia, honey, it's going to be alright," I say, "I'm going to take you home to your mommy, okay?"

"Don't worry," I reassure myself, but still talking to Sofia, "I'm right here baby."

Finally at the end of the hallway, I see a door slightly ajar. There is light illuminating from the crack, and I push the door open cautiously, afraid of what secrets the room might contain. The crying gets louder as I am closer to its source. As the door swings open, I see a lone crib and a baby lying in it, still crying. Going up to the baby, I look down upon it and instantly she stops crying. The baby has short blonde curls on its tiny head and wide blue eyes. It chuckles at the sight of me, revealing dimples on its small face. She looks just like her mother.

Bending over to pick her up, my hands barely touch the baby and I feel a strong shock to the side of my neck. I collapse to the ground, unable to move as my nerves are still tingling from the shock. But as I look up to my attacker, I see that it is Phil, his head shaking as if he is pleading for forgiveness. Erica Hahn steps up to me and crouches down.

"You are just a kid…" she says, running her long index nail down my cheek, "You can't take care of her. You can barely take care of yourself. But then again…You're not her mother."

She stands up and continues talking to me. I try to shut her voice out.

"So, why are you here, risking everything to bring her back to that other girl."

I move my lips to speak, but no words come out. Erica gestures to Bob and Phil and they pick me up. My head hanging as they drag me away, darkness consumes me.

This can't be legal, but it is. How?

I wake up with water splashed on my face. I struggle to move, but I find my hands bound to the chair I am in. I look up and I see a uniformed man before me. This time I do not recognize him. It isn't Bob or Phil. He is expressionless and I put on a mask to play along with him. I look around me; there is nothing in this small room except a bright light hanging over us and a chair. The walls are made of glass and looking ahead past the man I see Arizona and Erica on the other side.

I can't hear what they are saying. I can only assume that they can't hear me either.


	15. Don't Blame Yourself

**AN: Alright sorry, updates are coming in slower now because of exams, song writing, story writing, and all that jazz, but I promise I'll try not to disappoint. I have the ending written out, just need to get there. =)**

**Review lots!**

**Enjoy,**

**-mhae**

Chapter 15: Don't Blame Yourself

[Arizona's POV]

I stare at the papers before me. Erica is standing beside me, telling me to sign them. She has her phone in her hand and gestures to the sight before me. Callie is in a glass chamber, bound to a chair. There is a man in uniform standing beside her; he is holding his cellphone as he looks at us, as if waiting for a cue. Erica dials a number on her phone, and I see that the man picks up his phone. She mumbles something incoherent and I see the man place a black blindfold over Callie's eyes. "_I can't do this alone._"

Scared, I quickly stand up and press my hands against the glass. Erica holds me back and forces me to sit down again.

"Sit down," she instructs.

Afraid for Callie's safety, I obey her without protest. She hands me the pen again with much more force this time. Instead of telling me to sign the paper though, she hands me the phone and I can see through my tears that the man has his phone up against Callie's ear.

"Speak," the man's voice growls in the background.

"…Who is this? Arizona?"Callie says, pretending to be strong.

I hold my breath, afraid that if I let it out, my tears will follow shortly after.

"Please don't tell me it's the cold heartless bitch," Callie says with her tone suddenly changing. The fire in her is reignited by the thought of Erica.

I have to speak, to comfort her, and to be with her. "No, honey…it's me."

She stifles a cry and my heart breaks at the sound of this.

"Arizona! Don't do anything they say! Don't do it…" Callie's voice fades away and the man's gruff one replaces hers.

Erica rips the phone away from my ear and snaps it shut after a quick command. The man nods and a smile creeps on his face as he leaves the glass room. I stare in horror as he returns with wires and electrodes. Fixating them onto Callie's temples, wrists, and jugular, he attaches everything to a high voltage power box. Erica places a hand on my shoulder and takes my hand with the other, now she is leaning over my other shoulder.

"Sign it," she coaxes, "Sign it and everything will be okay. You two can go home, and I don't know, cuddle I guess."

As my hand wavers to sign the papers that grants Erica full custody of Sofia my heart stops and I recall what Callie has just said and what she has said before. She once said to her that she is also the mother of Sofia and that I do not have the right to give her away. And yet here I am. "_How did I even get here? Callie had told me to stay home. I'm so lost, what am I to do?_" I think to myself.

My hesitation elicits a nod from Erica and I can see Callie scream and writhe in pain. No, I can hear her in my mind. I see her in pain and it hurts me as well. I wish I am the one in there, not her. I wish it is me. I see Callie shake her head despite the pain, as if to fortify her choice earlier on.

"_Don't do it_," Callie's voice echoes in my mind.

This is my fault. My burden that I should be taking on, not Callie's.

"I love you," I mouth to Callie. My salty tears running down my cheeks even harder now.

I turn to Erica with my watery blue eyes, pleading for her to stop. She shakes her head and I see the man turn the dial on the power source. Callie squirms with more pain pulsing through her body.

"_I'm sorry Callie, I can't do this. I can't watch my lover in pain and not do anything about it. Please forgive me._"

I quickly sign the papers, watching Callie has become unbearable, but I have to. If I look away, my imagination will only make it worse. More tears rolling down my cheeks, I shake my head and throw the papers into Erica's face. How can this be legal?

Words start shooting out of my mouth like a loose machine gun. "Here! Take it! Take the damn thing! It's what you wanted right! You cold heartless bitch! Tell him to stop! Now! Please!"

The pain in my chest stops as I see Callie passed out on the chair. I feel a sudden electric jolt in my neck and darkness overcomes me. The next thing I remember is Alex standing at the base of my bed looking worried. As I break through my hazy vision, I see Alex approaching me with a cup of water.

"Heya kiddo," he says as he gently sits on the side of my bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Callie?" I ask instinctively.

"She's okay. She's at the hospital right now, it's nothing too severe."

I struggle against Alex to get out of bed. "I have to see her. Please, let me see her. I lost my child. I can't lose her too."

[General POV]

A few days later Callie is discharged from the hospital. Callie returns home to Arizona and the two have been inseparable since. They are so afraid that if they leave each other or let others into their world, they will be hurt again. They can't handle any more pain.

Lately everywhere on the news is Erica Hahn parading what she calls the miracle child. Callie turns off the television at the sight of this and turns to look at her lover who is staring into the empty crib. Despite Callie's numerous attempts at trying to cheer her up, Arizona has been miserable. She has been feeling an emptiness that cannot be filled. Her heart aches at the thought of this and she can't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Callie has told Arizona that what has happened was not her fault, but she can tell that Arizona still blames herself.

Callie walks up to her and kneels before her. Placing her hand on Arizona's lap, she gives a weak smile. "Honey," she says to Arizona, "Don't cry... please?"

She knows that this question is futile because she herself wants to break down crying as well. But in her mind, she knows she has to stay strong for Arizona and Sofia. She has to stay strong for her family.

"My heart aches, I'm going out of my head," she cries softly.

Callie holds Arizona in her arm since it is the only thing that she knows that she can do for her at this moment.

Lucy and Callie have decided that despite Arizona signing the papers, they will approach Erica to take back Sofia. They will not back down.

The attempt was to no avail though, because the cruel woman slaps them with a restraining order for harassment and held a press conference deeming Arizona and Callie unfit parents.

Lucy can't stand watching her closest friends in pain any longer so she comes up with a proposition; she believes that Callie and Arizona have to be extreme with this cold heartless bitch.

"Callie, Arizona, I want you to meet my friend, I'm sure she will help you. I practically knew her from the moment I was born. She's my oldest friend I guess," Lucy says with a slight chuckle.

The coolness of the woman's voice reaches Callie and Arizona's ears before they see her.

"I'm not that old, I was 7 when you were born," the woman says jokingly as she steps out from behind Lucy with an extended hand.

She peers over her glasses that are perched on the bridge of her nose and looks at them. The woman has luscious red hair and a slim figure, and though she looks mature, she is fit and very attractive.

"Addison Montgomery," she says in a professional tone, "I'm a lawyer. Nice to meet you."


	16. The Ladder From There to Here

**AN: Short chapter! Sorry, exams exams and guitar lessons. Woot. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The Ladder From There to Here

[Callie's POV]

The room they are in is very professional. The walls are covered with shelves of law books and case files. The mahogany desk that sits before me is so grand; it has a deep crimson brown that reminds me of my father's desk at his company. The red-head that sits in front of me is tapping her pencil against the desk as she flips through the papers, making a _thwack thwack_ sound.

My fingers drum nervously on my lap. I blame myself for the situation we are in, and I can't stand the guilt that is slowly eating away at my core. Arizona must have sensed my anxiousness because she takes a hold of my hand, silencing the mute drumming. She gives it a tight squeeze, getting my attention almost immediately. She too has an equally worried face.

"Do you remember the contents of the documents you signed?" Addison finally says, as she raises the end of the pencil to her mouth. It must be a nervous habit of hers.

Arizona shakes her head as a lone tear escapes her eyes. "No," she barely manages to say, "I was…panicked."

Addison casts a sympathetic look to Arizona and gestures for Arizona to place her hand on the desk. She pulls Arizona's hand into her own and gives it a gentle pat.

"It's okay," she says, peering over her glasses, "It's okay to be panicked."

_ "Oh God, this is like one of those guidance meetings back in high school." _

I place a hand on Arizona's back to let her know that I am here for her.

Addison lets go and goes back to the papers she was looking at earlier. Now she is tapping the pencil more consistently. _Thwack, thwack, thwack._ I just stare at the pencil bouncing up and down off the desk as it pivoted between her thumb and index. I really can't focus on my thoughts lately. Maybe the shock did me a number, I'm not too sure.

"Callie, it seems rather inappropriate that you're staring at my cleavage," Addison jokes.

My face turns red at her comment, until she has just mentioned it; I was just staring at the pencil. But now I realize that if I have stared past the pencil, I would notice that her cleavage is showing prominently through her low blouse. Arizona looks at me with a face of shock and horror.

"No! I was just distracted by the pencil…that tapping. God!" I protest, turning to Arizona I look to her with pleading eyes, "Arizona, please trust me?"

"I'm just joking around with you two. Can't you kids take a joke now-a-days?"

Arizona blushes and nods, still silent. Like me, she is also lost in her own thoughts. We're a bit out of it lately. She turns to say sorry, but I stop her and tell her that it's okay.

We're going to be okay. We have to be.

"I've sent in a letter to Erica Hahn requesting that we settle this dispute outside of court, but you have to be prepared that there is a high chance that we will be going to court to fight for…Sofia, right?"

I nod stupidly, this isn't how a mother is supposed to act. A mother is supposed to be caring, and crying and everything. There should be the waterworks right now. But how come I feel like…well, I feel like I can't feel anymore? Just when I finally felt something for Sofia, now this…

There's something wrong with me. I feel so numb.

[General POV]

_A week later_

"Ms. Hahn! Is it true that you stole the miracle child?" a reporter asks.

Erica shields her face with her bag as Bob and Phil push reports away from her. Her eyes are hidden by the giant RayBan sunglasses she is wearing. She isn't even holding Sofia, there's a woman walking behind her in a white outfit doing so.

Erica's representative stands talking to the reports. The short balding man is stuttering under the immense pressure. This is unlike anything he has seen before. The crowd, the mass of reporters gushing at them, overwhelms them. It's hectic, there's buzzing everywhere. And sound, loud noise. Questions. How Erica cannot forget the questions.

"Are you secretly a lesbian?" a random report shouts out.

"_Where did that come from?_" Erica says in her head as she tries to push through the crowd.

"There are rumors that you are romantically involved with Callie and that taking the miracle child away is just a ploy to drive Arizona Robbins out of the picture, what do you have to say about this?"

"It's not true," her representative says, as he wipes a sweat from his brow.

"There are mentions that Miss Robbins is filing a law suit against you and your department; is that true?"

Erica can't stand this annoying reporter. He is an annoying short man who has thick glasses and a stumpy nose. His nasally voice makes her want to punch him in the face. But she restrains herself. She cannot have another lawsuit on her hands. So she just turns away and keeps walking.

As she enters past the doors of the building where she is to meet Arizona to settle the dispute out of court, she hears the last comment her representative says to the crowd.

"Ms. Hahn obtained the miracle child by legal means, we did not steal the child and we are confident that this child will stay in our custody as the judge rules the two young women unfit as parents. Thank you and we will hold another press conference later."

Then she hears a splat, which causes her to turn around. There behind the glass and down the steps are people standing in a row. Each one of them is holding signs. They do not look like reporters to Erica Hahn. Erica takes off her glasses, slowly adjusting to the light and glare of the sun. She finally can make out what the signs say.

_Cruel heart cold mind; Give back the child of our time!_


	17. I Wanna Go

**AN: It is approximately 12 am where I am right now and I have only slept for about 3 hours…But I figured that this would be my only chance of writing since my cousin was here for the past month. **

**Cool, you're awesome. And thanks for the reviews guys, I promise to keep this story going to the end. So let's let the good times roll.**

Chapter 17: I Wanna Go

[General POV]

"So what will it take, Ms…" Erica's representative says peering through his glasses to Addison.

The red head grimaces at the poor man's failed attempt at power play and shakes her head with a slight laugh.

"Altman, but to sniveling creatures like yo–…I mean, to such an honourable man as yourself, I ask them to call me by my maiden name. Ms. Montgomery."

A flash of rage passes briefly through the man's eyes.

"Okay Ms. Montgomery, so what will it take for your client to drop this whole affair?" he says nonchalantly.

Addison pauses for a moment and looks into the man's eyes. Her silence laces the air with tension as the man also does not give up his gaze. Arizona and Callie glare intently at Erica, who in return glares back. No one speaks for what seem like hours, until a poor office boy walks in. The young man, dazed and confused, brings in coffee. As he is unaware of the tension within the room, he just settles down the coffee on the table and tries to hand it out to the negotiators. Wiping a sweat from his brow, his hand shakes slightly from carrying the coffee from Starbucks to this conference room.

"Here is your Café Mocha, Ms Hanh. And two Espressos for the beautiful young ladies here," he adds with a wink, but just as he is about to continue handing out the drinks in this manner, Arizona stands up and slams her hand on the desk.

The beverages on the desk do a slight hop, but nothing spills.

"I want my child back," she says, looking into Erica's eyes.

Callie stands up and wraps her arm around Arizona's waist. The office boy flashes a slight look of disappointment, but then tries to busy himself as the stress within the room grows.

Erica changes her gaze to Callie and Callie looks back into her piercing eyes. Unlike Arizona who is starting to feel defeated, Callie has a spark within her that makes her ready to tear Erica to pieces. This isn't because of Sofia though; Callie would have done it just because Erica is a cold-hearted-bitch.

"I look into your soulless eyes and ask myself this, 'How can someone like you raise a child?'" Callie says blatantly.

Erica looks shocked by her sudden statement. Her representative stands up, gathers his things and gestures for Erica to stand up.

"We're going, as it seems as though there's nothing we can say to get it through their thick heads. Ladies," he says as he bows slightly, "We'll see you in court."

_A few days later._

"All rise. The Superior Court of King County, State of Washington, is now in session, the Honorable Dexter M. Thomas-Sloan, presiding," the bailiff says as he enters the room.

Following behind him is the judge ruling this case. The tall proud man in the dark robe and wig waddles into the room, clearly unappreciative of the outfit. The judge seems young for his age, but he has a short stubble that he has refused to shave this morning. He yawns obnoxiously as he sits down and waves his hand nonchalantly.

"Have a seat everyone. What case am I dealing with today?"

A shy young girl in a tight black skirt and blouse walks up to the judge and hands him a file. Dexter M. Thomas-Sloan gives her a wink that could potentially land him a sexual harassment suit, and she walks back to her spot. The judge's assistant leans in and whispers something in the judge's ear that quickly earns a scowl.

"I used to be a top barrister lawyer dealing with murderers, but now after this stupid promotion and have to sit here in a freaking family court?" he mumbles.

He flips through the portfolio and skims through the papers in it. He picks out the papers with Callie and Arizona's pictures. One is a picture of them hugging each other and another is of them holding hands. The lawyer shakes his head causing the crowd to tense up. To him, these two are the perfect couple and he wonders why they are here. There is no reason for them to be here.

He doesn't wish to be the one to pass judgment upon these two young women. Though he is a soft man, he puts of a façade for everyone. He decides that being a jerk would be better for everything. He needs to put the walls up around him to protect himself and his pride.

"Hey if I let you win custody today, how about you, me, and blondie tonight?" Dexter says with a sly smile, but after receiving a glare from his assistant, he adds, "I'm just kidding."

"Alright," he says, flipping through the pictures again, "What does the plaintiff have to say, Ms. Altman?"

Addison stands up and straightens her outfit and pulls the lector before her. Placing her papers on there, she looks at the judge with a stern look of confidence. Clearing her throat, she takes his attention away from her chest back to her face.

"_Thank you_, judge. My client is an honor student who is currently going into medicine. She is known for her good character and grades. She is not only fit to be the infant's mother, but also fit to have the child in her custody."

Dexter waves his hand nonchalantly and dismisses her. He gestures to the other lawyer.

"You!" he scowls, "If the girl, what's her name… Arizona Robbins, is such a sweet heart, why are you wasting my time here!"

He rises suddenly and slams his hand on the desk. The other lawyer flinches slightly, his palms sweaty from the sudden outburst. He rubs his bald head in hesitation, wondering if he is allowed to speak.

Finally Dexter sits down, his anger slightly appeased, and barks, "Speak."

The bald man stands up again and starts speaking.

"The…the…plain…plainti…tiff is…" he stutters.

Dexter is in full-fledged fury.

"God damn it man! Speak! I have places to be and girls to do!"

"Ri…right. Sor…sorry, you…your Honor."

He clears his throat, "Your Honor. The uh plaintiff is a student who is uh still uh attending school. Her uh schedule does not allow for uh the attention that uh an infant requires. Also, uh she is uh, a single, uh parent. She uh cannot provide the child with uh a loving family."

He wipes a sweat from his brow as he sits down. His performance is shaken by the outrageous judge. In this instant Addison stands up in protest and Dexter acknowledges her claim.

"Yes Ms. Altman?" he says as he rubs his hand on his grey stubble.

Addison shakes her head and says, "Your Honor, I would like to object to Mr. Baldwin's claims against my client."

With his eyebrow cocked, Dexter asks, "Oh really, what do you mean by that exactly?"

"He claims that my client, Miss Arizona Robbins, does not have the ability to provide the infant with the attention that is required. There are many, and I must stress, many single parents out there who have raised fine people. Not only that, but also my client isn't single. She has a very loving and supportive partner who has been by her side since day 1."

Baldwin stands up to object or protest, either way he is determined to speak. His confidence seems to have returned. Erica Hahn prays that her lawyer does not get tongue-tied again.

"It's just that your client is not in a stable relationship, she is merely in the experimental stages of life. Who knows? Tomorrow she could be sleeping with a guy and we wouldn't even know it."

"Objection! Your Honor!" Addison shouts, "He is clearly ruining my client's reputation with that statement."

Dexter clears his throat, "Mr. Baldwin, please take back that statement and apologize to Miss Robbins."

Again Erica Hahn's lawyer stands to speak, this time to apologize for his sudden outburst.

"I take back my previous statement. I'm sorry Miss Robbins," he says with a bow.

Dexter drives his gavel to his desk, bringing everyone's attention to him once more. The bailiff standing at the door stiffens at his cue. The judge clears his throat once more and opens his mouth to speak.

"Alright, I've heard enough," he starts with his deep voice ringing through the silent courtroom, "I hereby place the custody of…"

"Sofia!" Arizona blurts out.

"Thank you Miss Robbins, but please control your emotions and not interrupt my courtroom."

He coughs once more and continues, "So, yes court recorder, get this down. I hereby place Sofia Robbins in the custody of Arizona Robbins until further notice. From what I have heard and seen today, it is easily concluded that Miss Robbins is the perfect mother even though this whole miracle was unplanned. Miss Erica Hahn, I am going to place a temporary restraining order of 500 feet. You cannot approach or contact Miss Robbins in any way, shape, or form. Understand?"

Erica stands up abruptly, and in her hand is a sheet of paper. Her knuckles are white from gripping the desk before her. Her face is red with fury.

"But your Honor!"

"Save it babe, I've cast my judgment. Cou–"

She waves the sheet of paper in her hand and shouts, "But I have this! I have this legal document that is signed by Arizona Robbins concerning the change of custody!"

The court assistant brings the document to Dexter and as he skims it, his expression changes. He goes from grinning ear to ear to frowning in frustration. He shakes his head and whispers something to his assistant. His assistant then places the document carefully into an evidence bag.

"This does not follow protocol," he states bluntly, "but I have to accept it as evidence. My statement from before stays the same, only that it will be temporary until the trial."

He coughs loudly again, trying to clear his mind of anxiety that should not be there.

"Again, custody belongs to Blondie, restraining order on that lady there, and I have to add one thing," he looks at Arizona and Callie, "You, yes you beside Blondie. You have to stay with Blondie and promise to take care of her and Sofia."

Callie, a little taken back by the addition to his sentence, just simply nods with a smile. She knows what to do. She is going to love the both of them and she will never let anyone take the two away from her. She wants to call Arizona her wife someday, and Sofia her child. Callie doesn't want Arizona to know that yet though. It's too early.

The judge continues, "So we'll meet back here next week in Court Room 6 at 11:00 pm. Someone bring cookies. Court!"

He gets up to leave and the bailiff says the closing comments.

"Please rise for the Honorable Judge Dexter M. Sloan-Thomas! Court!"


	18. Hush Don't Say a Word

**AN: Hey! Glad that no one has abandoned me for disappearing for so long. Thank you to all the follows. =) So I'm not going to take much of your time, but I sincerely hope that everyone reading this will go to my profile and visit my blog and support new, unpublished writers such as myself. **

**That aside, I hope everyone's doing great; I don't hear from many of you, but as always…I'd love to! **

**So hit me up with a review with anything you would like to see in future chapters/new stories.**

**But for now, just a nice Calzona moment. Warning: Smut. Song is Andrew Belle's In My Veins**

Chapter 18: Hush Don't Say a Word

[Callie's POV]

_6 days later._

"It's been driving me mad because I have missed you so badly," Arizona says to her baby girl who is smiling at her. I walk with her as we bring our child to the rocketship crib. We can't help but stand there and be in awe at how perfect our life together is at this moment. Arizona turns to look at me, nuzzling against my neck.

"I don't want this to end," Arizona says to me quietly as I wrap my arms around the blonde's waist.

With my head resting on Arizona's shoulder, I gently say, "Me too."

Arizona's head is still turned, her lips kissing my neck gently and finally I turn my head. I take those lips in silent serenity. With our eyes still closed, we break off the simple, chaste kiss. Pressing our foreheads together, we stand there in silence. We hold onto each other desperately, unwilling to let the other go. It is the sound of Sofia's bubbly gurgle that gets our attention.

"She's finally asleep," Arizona says, peering into the crib.

I nod in agreement. The sleeping infant looks so peaceful, unaware of the raging battle within this simple city. "_It is better this way_._ She deserves to not know about the ugly truth of people_," I say to myself

"Let's go to bed, I'm sleepy," I say, letting go of Arizona's body, but taking her hand.

Arizona stops herself from being led into their bedroom which causes me to give her a confused expression. I let go of Arizona's hand and take a step towards her. Placing my hands at the blonde's waist, I pull her closer.

"Something wrong?" I ask gently.

Arizona shakes her head, tears slowly trickling down her face. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply, causing me to moan gently as Arizona presses her tongue gently against mine. Finally breaking free from the kiss, Arizona says softly, "I've missed this. We have been through so much lately. I've missed this. I've missed you."

I pull her into a tight hug, "Me too. More than you'll ever know."

"No, you don't get it. I miss touching you," Arizona says as her hand trails down from my collar to the hem of my shirt.

She curls her finger under the fabric and lifts it slowly, revealing my skin. I let go of Arizona and place my hand over the blonde's, stopping her in her tracks. Arizona pouts and I gently laugh at my lover's expression before leaning in to kiss the pouty lips before me.

My eyes still closed, I smile and say, "Cute face."

Arizona squints her eyes and scrunches her nose at that comment.

"You're mean! And and and… I don't like your clothes very much. They, like, absolutely have to go."

I pull her quickly into a tight hug.

"I love you," Arizona whispers.

Taking a step back, I lean in and give Arizona a gentle peck on her nose.

"I love you too, moron."

Arizona wraps her arm around my waist as we walk to the couch.

"Can we at least cuddle?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, I would love that," I whisper, not quite ready to be intimate with Arizona.

The blonde places her head on my shoulder as we take a seat on our couch. Arizona snuggles in closer and I drape my arm over Arizona's shoulder. I lazily trace circles on my lover's arm as my lover swings one of her legs over onto my lap. Now moving from her original position, Arizona straddles me. Grinning mischievously like the Cheshire cat, she leans in and kisses me. Without any sign, she pushes her tongue against my lips, gaining entrance almost immediately. I break away from the passionate kiss.

"I thought we were just going to cuddle," I ask, despite my fingers persistently tracing Arizona's arm.

Arizona pouts and nod, "We were…but I can't help it."

My touches begin to become more sensual to Arizona; her skin begins to tingle with excitement. I shake my head, but am met with Arizona's hands against my shoulders. Arizona pushes me down against the couch and then she reaches behind to grab something that I cannot see.

She hides it behind her back and says, "Callie, I'm horny as fuck. You haven't touch in what seems like forever!"

Bringing out Bailey's 'gift' from earlier this year, she leans in and nibbles at my ear.

Whispering seductively she says, "Please? I'll even let you use this on me…"

Giving in to Arizona's persistent request, I slowly position Arizona down onto the couch and get up, taking the strap-on into my hand. I leave to walk into the bedroom to 'change'. In the room I lean against our bedroom wall. Groaning with reluctance I fumble with the harness, finally fitting in on myself.

"I really can't do this…what if I accidentally hurt her," I say to myself.

I find my pants and tug them up my legs. The hilt presses against my clit as the jeans' zipper pushes the shaft.

"Ugh. Fuck," I say finally realizing that I'm also very horny.

I leave the room and find Arizona sitting on the couch without her shirt on. I walk over and pick her up off the furniture and slowly lead her down to the floor. I lay beside her, but soon she is crouched over me, smiling sweetly. As I lay there and returned her beautiful smile, my focus is instantly drawn to her cleavage, which is nestled snugly in her pink tank top. I also notice her hard nipples protruding under the fabric. Arizona says something, but I miss it as I am complete mesmerized by her body. I feel as though this is the first time I have ever truly seen her.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I love you," she whispers, leaning in to kiss me.

I suddenly feel very nervous. It isn't as if Arizona hasn't seen me naked before. It isn't as if we haven't had sex before. But this is the first intimate act we have had since her disappearance. Since Sofia's birth. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, allowing her intoxicating scent intruding my body and taking control of me.

She plants more kisses down my cheek to my neck, finally stopping at my collarbone. I feel her sucking gently, sure to leave a mark. My heart begins to pound. My hands instinctively reach for her velvety white skin under her tank top, gently caressing her body. Arizona moves my hands to the waistband of her shorts and eases herself up off of me to shimmy out of them. My hands carelessly graze down her legs. She stops kissing me and steps out of the shorts. After tossing it away she resumes her position on my body.

"God, I've wanted to do this for so long," she moans, "You are so hot. And awesome. My own badass rockstar."

She takes hold of the shaft and slides herself onto it.

"Oh God," I say as the hilt rubs against my clit.

Arizona pushes herself up and down on the shaft, finally leaning down to kiss me. She collapses onto my body as the orgasm washes over her.

I hold her tightly against my body.

"I love you," I say with a smile, "But I'm sure you've woken my baby."

She perks up with her dimpled smile and says, "Your baby huh?"

I blush. "Our baby."

After a moment of silence and snuggling closely against each other, I finally bring up the trial.

"Don't worry babe, we'll win the case. Even if she brings out the papers, we'll still win. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Suddenly Arizona's cellphone rings.

_ Oh you're in my veins_

_ And I cannot get you out_

_ Oh you're all I taste_

_ At night inside of my mouth_

_ Oh you run away_

_ Cause I am not what you found_

Arizona eases off of me and grabs her phone.

"It's Lucy," she says, "Addison wants to schedule another appointment today before the appointment tomorrow."

"Alright, we should go then. I'll get the baby seat for Sofia. Carry her to the car?"

"Of course," Arizona says before placing a final kiss on my lips.


	19. AN

**AN: K, people need to calm down. I did write the original as Callie but then truth be told I replaced both Arizona and Callie with other characters and had it edited by a friend of mine who really dislike Grey's Anatomy. I was in a hurry to get the chapter up and forgot to fix the names. Big whoop. It was late at night, I could care less. **

**Thanks for certain support, some people just need to calm the fuck down. **


End file.
